


50 First Dates

by GoonMiracles



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Agatha Wellbelove Finds Out, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Simon Snow, Bottom Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Boys Kissing, Depressed Baz, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Memory Loss, Penelope is best friend, SadBaz, Simon Snow Doesn't Have Wings or a Tail, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, agatha sucks, artist Baz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoonMiracles/pseuds/GoonMiracles
Summary: (Based off Adam Sandler's movie 50 First Dates, only slight changes)It had been two years since Simon Snow had graduated college, and moved into a flat with his best friend Penelope. Ever since he had graduated, he had felt as if he were stuck in an endless loop, that every day was the same, like Groundhogs day! He'd wake up, get coffee, go to work, come home and that would be the just of his day. Penelope suggests he go somewhere new in the mornings, to see if that breaks his cycle. Much to his surprise, he sees Baz there...and Finds he doesn't mind talking with him, like sitting down and genuinely talking to him...He finds himself excited for tomorrow, finding himself excited to talk to Baz...only to see that Baz...doesn't remember ever having a conversation with him...He doesn't remember the day before...Simon finds out that Baz suffers from Goldfield's syndrome...Simon decides Baz shouldn't have to deal with this alone...n if Baz forgot him the next day...Simon didn't want to give up on his enemy... enemy...?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> oKAY HuLLO- This is my first story that I'll be posting on here- till I get an idea on what kind of stories I'll really be posting! So forgive me for my bad English- and I- Uh- hope you enjoy our boys 0w0;

**=+Simon+=**

Everyday almost feels the same for me. Almost like Groundhogs day, I mean, not as terrible, I am not quite literally living the same day all over again, but it sure as hell feels that way. Work is the same everyday, being around people is the same everyday, that dumb ass coffee place always gets my order wrong. It seems ever since I graduated College my life has been going downhill on an endless loop of repetition. 

“Why don’t you try changing your life up if it changes so much- go to a new coffee place-- maybe that’ll change things…” Penelope offers, as she flops onto my bed.

“The other coffee place is on the other side of town…” I complain, rubbing my temple, “I can vividly tell you how that will affect my day- I go to the other coffee shop- I show up late for work, my boss will yell at me an hour longer than usual, work me overtime, I will be heading home in rush hour and-” she cuts me off with a face palm, “What do you want me to say Simon? Boo-hoo? I’m trying to give you a suggestion here…” she groans and I feel ashamed for my constant complaining. 

Bless Penelope for staying by my miserable side for this long…

I haven’t gotten many other friends, I mean I have Rhys sure- but he’s always busy (Plus Penelope doesn’t fancy him all too much…). I can’t count Agatha, she WAS a friend, but now shes just my ex, and she's fine keeping her distance from me; but in all honesty, I do miss having her around. She spends time with Penelope, and also bless Penelope for never bringing her up in conversation… Agatha had become...a touchy subject-

Ever since I graduated from the university, Penelope and I had moved into a flat together in London, where i almost found it impossible to get a job, I almost just gave up--  _ “Do that? And I’ll kick you from the flat-”  _ she threatened once upon a time. I ended up getting a job at this rundown Aquarium, mind me, I love the animals there, the sea creatures seem more friendly than the actual people (Yes, including the sharks).

“Try for me.” She had said eventually, I remember looking down at her with a look, she returns the look, “I’m serious Si, who knows what good it’ll bring ya! Or at least- here's a thought-- maybe don’t get coffee? Get breakfast!” She looks bored as she says it, sitting up and facing me, keeping eye contact (She does these things were she tries to convince you to do what she asks, or says. She’ll hold your stare, and as tame as that sound, it is actually pretty intimidating, I find myself always giving in to her, that day was no exception).

“Well...I mean...where would I even go?” I ask, raising an eyebrow, she looks like she had just won a battle, that sly grin on her face. 

“I don’t really know, guess there's not a café somewhere in London where you can have a sit down and eat some breakfast before going to work…” she's being sarcastic...she's doing a shitty job at it, but I can always tell… “Whatever will you go Simon?” her smirk doesn’t falter, and it only grows when she sees me roll my eyes for the sixth time that morning. 

“Hey Siri?” my phone perks up as I call forward my right hand man (It makes Penelope jealous when I call Siri that-- she gets jealous of my fucking phone I love it--). “Give me a list of cafes nearby?” I ask, and smirk as I watch Penelope squirm on the bed, “Asshat, you could’ve asked me where to go…” she mumbles as Siri processes my request. 

“I would’ve but you were to busy bein’ sarcastic!” I hiss, and she blows a raspberry in my general direction- at that very moment Siri comes up with a few results. I sit next to Penelope on my bed, and she looks over my shoulder as we decided on to which place I could go.

“Here?”

“Too Expensive...you hardly come home with enough to pay the rent-”

“Here?”

“That's a hipsters hang out- you’ll be judged for ordering anything other than black coffee…”

“Here…?”

“Too Posh an’ Proper-- Christ Simon...It’s written all over that bloody shithole…” 

I give her a look, “Would YOU like to choose then- I don’t know-- just pick one?” I hand her my phone and she scrolls through Siri’s suggestions. “Most of these are awful… Let’s see...Here!” she says in triumph as she hands me my phone back, “The Humdrum…?” I murmur, “That sounds like a bloody Kid’s Pizzeria” I snort.

She punches my arm, “trust me on this-- It’s right by your workplace!” she chimes, “and look at the prices-- they aren’t exactly cheap-- BUT-- they aren’t too expensive! Perfect place to try and end your everyday loop!” I scroll down and check the reviews.

“Well...the people here DO say that the food and the coffee here is pretty good- maybe I- HELL NO-” I throw my phone to Penelope who curses and catches it, “Christ Simon this is expensive!” she seethes, caressing my phone (She may be jealous of it, but she’s one of those people who screams when someone else's drops their phone).

“Look at the reviewer- look- look, look, look!” I urge and she groans, “I am! I am! Shut up!” 

She reads the review, then the reviewee and frowns, “Chad Hasselhoff?” her eyes flicker to me, which causes me to make a scene and point aggressively below that one, “No- this one- him, that one!” She pushes her glasses up higher on the bridge of her nose and squints at the screen, then her mouth forms into the shape of an O, and she looks at me, “What are the chances he’s going to be there…?”

_ Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch _

__ That name has haunts me, It has been since I finally graduated from college and prayed I’d never see him again, I swear I’ve been seeing him, and his name, and his stupid face- everywhere. But these last two years...it’s been quite- quiet? I guess...I haven’t really “seen” Baz, or heard him etc. It was almost like he had completely disappeared from my life, now that I think about it.

I had managed to survive grade school- through middle school- through bloody high school- through fucking college- with that prick…

“I can’t--” she cuts me off, “Simon- who knows, maybe seeing him will break the cycle!” 

I stand from the bed, my phone in my hand, and I look over my shoulder back at Penelope, “Why are you so sold on me going to this place? Have you been there before?” She sighs and stands from the bed too, and I have to look down at her, “To be honest- I’m just having one of those feelings...like you need to go there...you need to go there- and now I think I know why-”

“Penny you aren’t physic…” I start but again she cuts me off.

“I know that better than anyone! But...trust me- I have- I have a really good feeling about you going there...maybe seeing Baz- will help you…” she trails off, “help me what….?” I ask cautiously. She bites her bottom lip and sways her hips back and forth, something she does out of nerves, “Help me...with what?” I ask again, this time, (trying to) sound more stern. She rolls her eyes, “get over your obsession with him! I mean you were the one who told me that you were seeing HIS face everywhere!” She folds her arms across her chest and I hang my head.

“I’m not obsessed…”

“Go anyways-”

I give one last attempt to convince myself that this is a good idea, but that doesn’t work all too well, seeing that name, reading that comment, how he considers himself a local at this place… If he considered himself a local at this place- it was almost definite he’d see him there right? I read the name over and over again and I think back to all the torment he had put me through...and it crosses my mind- would he even remember me? Would be mature now? Well...compare to him I am definitely the immature one...I’m the one who starts physical fights, while he starts mental ones...or, started..

“Maybe he’s dead- this comment was posted years ago, he hadn’t-” Penelope hits me over the head with a pillow, and it surprisingly hurt my face. “DOn’t- even start- it is not good to hope that people are dead- even you don’t like the people...person- Even if you don’t like the person!” she drives a finger into my chest, “I’m goin with my gut, and my gut is telling me to tell you, to go to this bloody cafe, and if you don’t? I’m burning all your clothes, and getting a black cat- WHICH I will name Baz!” 

“Alright! Alright! I yield!” I hold up my hands in defense, “Cowley…” 

She takes her finger out of my chest and cracks her neck, “you don’t have work tomorrow right?” I shake my head in response, “Nah, no work on Thursdays…” she hums, “how is your life Groundhogs day when you have Thursdays off--?” “I do the same thing every Thursday, binge watch Dr. Who, bake scones, eat the scones, complain about how I should go work out at the gym- and complain at the fact I am too lazy to even walk to the gym…” She blinks at me then points at me again, “Okay, not gonna lie, on how that's probably the best way to spend a Thursday- I have work, you do you- but Friday- I’m expecting a full report on how your day changed.”

“Yes Ma’am...what if Baz is there-” “-Oh god-” “-and what if he talks to me? What do I say to him?” 

She looks at me as if I’m being slow, “If he talks to you? You don’t have to respond to him...are you- are you alright up there?” she knocks on the side of my head and I swat her hand away. “Simon my beautiful freckled baby- you are too dull” she coos, grabbing both sides of my face and bringing me down to her level to press a smooch to the bridge of my nose, “but seriously- I am sick and tired of you complaining about how everyday feels the same for you- I will punch you in the gut if you tell me that nothing new has happened when going to this place on Friday…” She seethes, releasing my face after she was done with her little threat. 

I rub my cheeks and nod, “Well I can promise you that my morning will be different...Hey Penelope- quick question...why a black cat…?” she raised an eyebrow, and then remembered what I was talking about, “Cause black cats are posh, and proper, and angsty- like him- also they cause bad luck- and he seems like the type of person who would be that type of cat- MAINLY for the purpose of making others miserable…” I nod.

“Pen?”

“Hmm?”

“What kind of a cat am I?”

  
  


I try not to think much about going to this place when I wake up Friday morning, I try not to think about new people, what new things are on the menu, I definitely try not to think about Baz… I shower briefly, and throw on my work clothes...figured why dress to impress a new place I’ll probably be visiting once.

My work clothes makes me look like Michael Myers, it’s a one piece attire, with someone else's name on the little patch. I could care less though, it’s large, baggy and surprisingly soft and comfy- plus it smells nice (reason being is because since it’s my uniform- I have to wash it- and Penelope’s laundry detergent is super sweet) (Now hat I think about it, that might be why it’s soft too-). Penelope’s at the door, when I’m about to leave, she looks like she’s getting ready for work too, she works as a barista at a club in which she said I am never allowed to go too, I asked if it was a strip club or something and she smacked me;  _ “No.”  _ She had said,  _ “It’s just a very populated place and you don’t like crowds-”  _ I appreciate her for worrying for me...makes me feel sort of bad that I asked if she worked at a strip bar- or whatever they’re called…

She adjusts her name tag and frowns at the patch, “Alright  _ Henry.  _ Ready to change your Groundhogs day streak?” she reaches into her pocket, obviously searching for something, she pulls out a sharpie after a few moments and bites the cap off, holding it in her mouth as she leans in to write on the patch, I don’t stop her, there's no point in trying to strop her. I watch as she crosses out Henry’s name, and writes my name just above it, in her neat cursive handwriting. Bless her for adding cute little hearts around it too- though I look like a tit. “Wait- hang on.” She stops me from leaving the flat and carefully weave a pin by my patch. I frown and analyze the pin- 

‘ **Mind Me.** ’ it says, flowers weaved in between the words. 

I actually don’t hate it...It adds a sort of aesthetic to my Michael Myers attire...what if Michael Myers wore this pin? I can imagine it and I love it and would pay good money to see it...I like Michael Myers- The Halloween series is a good series.

I smile at Penelope, “Thanks Pen, you are an angel-” I kiss her forehead and she grunts, “And don’t you forget it! This is all for you boyo!” she smiles up at me before she grabs her keys and locks the door behind her, soon as we were both in the hall of course. We walk separate ways, I take the stairs (that's my form of exercise) and she takes the elevators. The walk down the stairs is...agonizing...all I can hear are my own footsteps bouncing off the walls, and it always sounds like I’m being followed.

I jump off the last step and find my way in the lobby of the building and soon enough, I’m pushing the glass doors open, and looking down at my phone for directions to ‘The Humdrum’...ON the way there I thought about how that was an awful name for a café, because ‘Humdrum’ meant boring, lack of excitement...it didn’t exactly scream ‘Here come fun times’. 

It takes me a good thirteen minutes before I show up before the rather quaint building, right by the ocean...it was such a gorgeous sight, the first time in a few months...the sun was poking out behind the dark and grey clouds, and it looked like diamonds danced on the water, it made my heart melt, and encouraged me to push open those doors, and walk inside.

To my surprise, this place was decently filled with people, the atmosphere did not match its name at all, it actually was pretty inspiring in here, with photos of musicians, photos of actors who had been here before, music played through a jukebox-- it looked cool and retro- as if the place were a sea anemone- looks like a plant on the outside, and once the fish are near it, it eats em'- turning out to be alive on the inside (if that makes sense, you probably already know how sea anemone’s work..). Only in this case, a plain building sucking the magic from what made the old days cool…

The walls were striped on one wall, on the other they were flowers, on the other was an art wall- where different varieties of chalk art covered the darkness- and the last wall was plain white, with black cursive sayings that appeared here and there. I stare at that wall because, it’s right by the ocean, the windows have a spectacular view, I see an empty booth….Then I absentmindedly bite my bottom lip before looking ahead of me, in where a rather bored looking waitress glances up at me from her phone. 

“Oh- I’m sorry-! Uh- Welcome to The Humdrum-!” she clears her throat nd I offer her a small smile, “Hullo...table for one...or both I don’t...I’m new so-” I was way too awkward to request where I wanted to sit. The lady seemed to notice that and she offered me a small smile, “Right, welcome, welcome! I’m Philippa…!” she introduces herself, her eyes scan me, and she makes a funny face, “what an intriguing outfit- work as a mechanic?” she asks, as she turns behind her, grabbing a menu, before taking a step away from behind her little counter. 

“Nah- I work with sea life...it's just better to get this wet than my genuine clothes…” she chuckles at that, and has me to follow her, “So, you work at the aquarium? The one that snot too far from here?” she asks, bringing me to a table, just by the empty booth I wanted to sit by. I swallow the lump in my throat, “Uh- yeah, yeah- uhm…” I rub my nape, and she smiles, “come on, sit down! The chair won’t bite!”

I shake my head with a bashful smile, “It isn’t that, I was just...wondering if I could sit by the window..? The ocean view is marvelous…” her smile falters, and for a moment she looks...sad?

“It’s fine- I’ll sit here- I didn’t mean to-”

“Oh no- you’re fine! That table is just...reserved…” the word rolls off her tongue, like she's rehearsed this, “I see, I see. I’ll just admire the view from here then…” I smile, and she draws her attention away from the seat and at me, “Right-! So, what can I get for you to drink?” she clicks her pen, and opens up her notepad.

“Probably just a regular coffee-” I mumble, eyeing the window, Philippa hums, “Creamer?” she asks, and I nod, and she smiles, “what kind of creamer silly?” and I jump back to reality, “Oh-Oh- forgive me uh!” I grab the menu and bury my face in it. “Coconut…?” I ask, unsure...she all but smiles at me, “Alright-- Simon-” she reads, squinting at the patch, “I’ll be back with your drink.” She turns on her heel but merely runs into someone, “Oh- pardon me Trixie!” she giggles and the other waitress all but smiles, “You’re fine Philippa…here we are!” ‘Trixie’ said, leading a man to the empty booth I had wanted to sit in- I’m not jealous or anything.

My heart sinks once I meet the eyes of the person in the chair before me.

**Baz** .

I swallow and look away from him, and look to my hands, my heart in my throat, and my ears are burning hot- he looks different- he had always been attractive, but recently- he looks way- Allister Crowley…

I get my head out of my arse, just in time to hear him say something to the waitress, and his voice is so deep and warm, that it feels like I’m swimming in it, “Lovely hair do by the way, it suits you.” He said, and Trixie, all but giggles, “You flatter me! I’ll be back with your drink…” 

Then it’s just us...sitting side by side, the one thing I had been dreading since I had seen his name in the reviews. He doesn’t pay much mind to me, he’s actually just staring out the window, seemingly lost, stuck in a trance from how beautiful the ocean looks, like me just moments ago. This gives me the perfect moment to analyze him, to see what's changed fully so I can report to Penelope.

He’s tatted up...his arms are covered in beautiful dark inked patterns, sayings I could not read, patterns that fit so well with others on his reddish brown skin. His hair is long, an dark, and held in a bun behind his head, it’s messy which is so unlike him, because the Baz I remember had slicked back hair twenty for seven. He still has a widows peak, I can barely see that from his current angle. His nose is still long, and I still wanna try and pull it down an inch- his lips are full and pulled into a firm line, his eyes are narrowed as he studies the sea, I can just barely see that pale blue...that gorgeous pale blue- not gorgeous- just like- he almost looks blind- pale blue- blind- you saw nothing-.

He was still dressed semi proper, compared to me...with his tight black, short sleeved, V-neck shirt, blue jeans that- he was wearing jeans… I can not believe he was wearing jeans, “Can I help you?” His voice breaks my trance of staring at him in jeans, and I lift my head up to meet his cold stare.  _ Oh Shit. _

“Oh- Oh-! I’m sorry! I was looking out at the ocean, and I zoned out- sorry…!” I try to lie to him, but Baz has always seen through my lies...I wonder if he even recognizes me, maybe he actually doesn’t remember me…?

He eyes me up and down, “You were...looking at the ocean…?” he asks slowly, “Uhm- yeah?” I frown (Philippa comes by and drops my drink off and I thank her, and she walks away). “Mhm…” He scans me again, and I feel my ears grow hot, “Is ‘looking out at the ocean’ code for; ‘staring at a man’s legs?” He raises an eyebrow, with that dumb ass smirk. I roll my eyes and glare at him, “Okay- what's wrong with looking at your legs? There's nothing wrong with looking at another person's legs-!”

He chuckles at how defensive I got, he always laughs at me… (Trixie brings him his drink, and he thanks her and then she leaves). “Relax Snow…” He says slowly, taking a sip of his drink, “I’m only teasing...I haven’t seen you in awhile…” his eyes are half lidded, he looks like he just rolled out of his bed, “Yeah, two whole years.” I respond calmly, taking a sip of my drink. His brows crease and he flashes me a small smile, “Always exaggerating…” that causes me to frown, because it had genuinely been two years-.

Before I can speak he looks out the window, then back at me, “do you want to sit here?” he asks, raising an eyebrow, and I feel my stomach twist, “I mean...mainly because the ocean view, but when I asked, Philippa said it was reserved…” Baz chuckles and hangs his head, “Bless her heart...this is where I usually sit, because the ocean always looks so beautiful, even on a rainy day…” He looks back out at the ocean, “You’re welcome to sit here…” he gestures to the other side of the booth, and I shamelessly grab my coffee and walk over to the both. 

“It’s kind of you to offer...thank you…” I take a sip of my coffee, and shift nervously under Baz’s eye, “what?” I ask sternly, and he laughs.

“I like your outfit...what do you do…?” This feels weird...he was being...nice? I mean, maybe he hit his head or something? I swallow the lump in my throat, “I work with animals...you?” he sips his drink, “Teacher.” I blink, “wow- good for you Baz..!” I try to sound happy for him, and he gives me a look, “Lord- let me finish...I work as an art teacher for grade school, those little rugrats can’t pay attention to save their life…” 

“An art teacher?” I ask, and he nods, “I dabble in the arts, you may have noticed if you weren’t accusing me of plotting against you every three seconds back at school-” he chuckles pointing to his tattoos, my jaw falls open, “You did that?!” I ask in awe, and he shakes his head, “I merely designed em' myself...” 

  
  


I never knew I could smile so much when talking to my enemy…

 

When I came home from work, Penelope was on the couch, “Oh Penelope! I was right! I did run into Baz!” she doesn't respond so I press on, “he’s an art teacher, can you believe it? An art teacher! I always imagined he’d be one of those rich pricks who are the boss of some horrible corporation that was bad for the economy- with the suit and everything!” I laugh, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge.

“He actually, wasn’t too bad to talk to- I had a good time surprisingly catching up…” I trail off, using my index finger to circle the rim of the water bottle, “He kept telling me stories of back when we were kids…” I smile, and chuckle, “Like when you and I pretended to be spies and watch him all recess, pretending he was the enemy spy?” I look to her, still no response, “Remember that…?” I ask.

“Pen…?” and that's when I hear it, a loud, obnoxious snore, that makes me jump- also alerts me that she's asleep. “Right...okay…” I walk over to her, and put a hand on her head, he stirs slightly, “Wha…?” she starts but I cut her off by shushing her, “I’m going back tomorrow…” I whisper to her, and she smiles, “Good day…?” she mumbles, “Good day…” I say with a gentle nod.

“Yayyyyy….” He cheers silently before falling asleep again, I chuckle and look to her open laptop just across from her, I see Micha asleep on the screen and I realize they were probably in a call before they both fell asleep. I smile and shake my head, walking to the washroom, taking a quick shower, and changing into my pajama bottoms. When crawling into bed, I lay on my back for a moment and ponder on what I would say to Baz tomorrow, if he were there… I told him about my Groundhogs day trauma, and how Penelope encouraged I be there, even if he were there...he asked me to give him a full report on Penelope’s reaction...I was actually excited to do so.

I jump out of bed when morning comes, and rush to get ready, so fast that Penelope actually throws the cereal box at me to get me to slow down enough so she can ask her questions.

“Was Baz there?”

“Yes-”

“Did you talk to him?!”

“Yup!”

“What did you say to him?!”

“That I’d come back tomorrow- which is today- so I gotta blast Pen!”

 

I practically run to The Humdrum...and...I don’t know why, I'm in such a rush to get there, he’s going to think I’m desperate-- He’ll tease me but whatever...i find that it's nice to talk with someone over breakfast about pleasant things before going to work. I approach The Humdrum, and when I open the doors, Philippa nearly drops her phone, “Whoa! Like us that much?” she chuckles, as well as sighing in relief.

“Oh- sorry-” I clear my throat and walk to the counter, catching my breath, “Is B...oh- there he is-” I walk around the counter and Philippa looks confused for a moment.

Baz sits there, hair the same, same drink in his hands, same clothes it seems, and that same lost expression out on the ocean. “Hullo-” I say plopping down to the booth in front of him, which causes him to jump, “Oh- didn’t mean to startle you- I just-” 

“I don’t remember inviting you to sit down…” he glares, eyeing me up and down, I frown, “Huh? You told me yesterday that you wanted me to come back-- and tell you about Penny’s reaction an-” he holds up a hand, and I cease my rambling. “Snow- are you having some sort of midlife crisis? Or are you getting sick- because we did not talk yesterday- Allister Crowley, can’t I eat breakfast and enjoy myself without you kicking down the door? It’s been primarily three months since we graduated college- I had hoped that at LEAST those three months you’d mature into a man…”

I blink a few times and tilt my head, “three...months?” I ask, and I see Philippa scurry over to me, “Phone call for you- uh- heh- One moment Baz-” she takes me by the arm and guides me to the corner furthest away from Baz. “I didn’t know you were going over to him- uh- huh- funny!” she chuckles lamely.

“Eh?” I frown, “Why is...what's wrong with me sitting next to Baz…? He asked me to come here yesterday, he said he wanted to chat more….” Philippa bites her bottom lip as I explain my situation, and takes a deep breath.

“I’m afraid that isn’t going to be possible...you see um...I shouldn’t be telling you this...the Grimm’s would kill me but- Okay- they would kill me if I even let you near Baz anyways so I’ll just go out and explain…” she sighs, “there's no win, win…”

She clears her throat and gives me a mournful expression, “Okay...so...Baz ha...three months after he graduated from college and two months after he had started training to be an advanced art teacher- he- got into an accident…” she said slowly, and I feel my heart sink to my stomach, my blood runs cold, and I swallow thickly, “Okay...so…” I beckon her to go on...she does sadly…

“He was in a car accident...and...Suffered severe head trauma...ironically on his father's birthday, happy birthday to Malcolm- heh..uhm..that isn’t funny...uh…” her eyes shift from side to side, “the accident had caused Baz to lose his short term memory...and...How can I link this to something, that would make his situation easier to explain...Groundhogs day! That silly movie with Tom Hanks! He thinks he is stuck in the same day, only he isn’t aware of it- I can only remember a whole twenty four hours before his memory resets for a whole new day…Goldfield Syndrome I think is what its called...that's what Malcolm said it was.”

I don’t think I can properly move, “Baz thinks he’s...no- let me…” i needed to wrap my brain around this, “So- Baz doesn’t remember yesterday- it's like the day reset for him, so yesterday- to him didn’t happen..?”

I thought I my life was repetitive I thought I was constantly stuck in the same day, the same week...when quite literally, Baz is stuck, living in one day for what-? The rest of his life?

I look over to Baz...and he’s staring out the window again...I felt my heart ache, and I looked to Philippa, “is there anyway to help him…?” she sighs, “All the Grimm's told us to do...was play everything out...like that morning before the accident…”

I look back to Baz, and watch as he sips his drink, “I need to talk with the Grimm's…” I utter. Baz meets my stare and frowns, immediately looking away- and forcing himself to avoid any eye contact with me…

“Looks like you won’t be sitting with him today…” Philippa sighs, “But hey- there's always tomorrow…”

_ But how many tomorrows until Baz one day wakes up and realizes he’s aged ten years in his sleep...what happens then? _

I know what happens then.

I’m going to be there for him.

 


	2. Chapter2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Sorry! I was stuck with school work and commissions!!! at least its Thanksgiving break now!! yeah?! Anyways- Hope you enjoy- look forward to Baz and Simon next chapter- I can assure you it will be very good! nwn- (Again, pardon bad English lmao)

“Okay- Okay- Christ Simon, my brain is melting...walk me through it again...but slower- and remember to breathe this time…” Penelope mutters, rubbing her temple as she flops down onto my bed.

“I don’t know what else to tell you Pen, that's the just of it...It’s sad you know-?” I look up at her from my hands, which are twitching uncontrollably in my hands from nerves…

“‘Course it’s bloody sad you git- sorry- but- Wow… Why would anyone do that to their son-?! That’s abuse! Making them think everything is normal? Allowing them to live the day over and over again? It makes me sick!” She threw her hands up into the air, and I hang my head, “I know Penny- but- what can we do- I’ve been thinking of talking with his dad...I mean- I have a feeling someone needs to tell his father what he’s doing to Baz is not right!”

I hear her hum, “Well...I’m not sure about talking with Mr. Grimm just yet…” She sounds unsure, and that causes me to look up, raising an eyebrow at her, silently encouraging her to go on.

She does.

“You and Malcolm Pitch aren’t exactly...well...he had to come to the school from his work place A LOT Simon- because you continuously start fights with his son-” “-I know-” “-Do you really think he’s gonna want to speak with you?” I think over her words for a moment and eventually just shake my head.

“But someone's gotta…! It isn’t right Baz lives like this-” I groan, thrusting my head backwards to the wall, bumping my head, “Ow-” I mutter softly, reaching a hand up and rubbing the base of my neck.

Penelope didn’t answer me for awhile, she was looking out my window, trying to process what was happening.

When I had told Penny what happened the first day I met Baz at the café, she was most pleased with how I handled our interaction like a “grown up”. When I told her of the second time, she thought he was back to his teasing self, trying to screw with me...When I told her about the third, fourth, fifth and sixth time- then she needed me to sit down and explain what was going on. And as you can imagine, she didn’t take it well...

“Why do you care so much?” I hear her murmur, snapping me away from my thoughts.

“Huh?”

She looks over at me, with a tired gleam in her eye, not the usual spark, I think I may have depressed her, I feel bad now… “About Baz…? You would never have cared if he were like this in school…”

“I don’t believe he’d go to school if he was in a state like this…” I respond casually, and I regret my choice of words as I watch her face twist into ‘Unhappy with your shitty response’ kind of face.

“I’m serious Simon…” She says sternly, and I look down to my hands. I don’t know what to say. Or maybe I just don’t know  _ how  _ to say it. I look up and meet her eye again, and ever so softly, I feel the words pass my lips;

“I don’t think it’s right...I think he deserves better than this…”

A watch Penelope’s eyes water, and she bites her bottom lip, “I was...I…” She started before standing from my bed, and pacing the wooden floors, “I…” She said again, but halted before she hung her head with a mumble; “I can’t believe someone would do something like this! This is absolutely insane! If this were my kid? I- I…” she trailed off and sighed. “We shouldn't even be talking…” she rubs her temple, “Put yourself in Malcolm's shoes, what would you do?” She asks me.

“Tell him what's happened, Even if it means, explaining it everyday, I would talk him through it, or put him in a facility where he can live his life…? I don’t know...suppose it would be hard to deal with...I just...hate that...this is happening to him? I don’t know this just doesn’t feel…” I slouch in defeat, words were not on my side today, and seeing this caused Penelope to plop down next to me again, placing a hand on my shoulder.

“Hey…” She starts, catching my eye with a small smile, “Look at it this way yeah? How was it sitting with him?” she asks, and I can’t help but smile, “He wasn’t a prick...He was actually...good at keeping a conversation going...He wasn’t exactly kind, but again, still not one hundred percent an arse...he told me to bring you to the diner, he told me to tell him more things about my life “tomorrow” and then when “tomorrow” came…” I swallow the lump in my throat.

Penelope hums and straightens her posture before grabbing her scrunchie from off my nightstand and tying all of her gorgeous thick hair up as best as she can. She shakes her head a few times once she had tied it up, letting her long and curly locks sway from side to side, before the hair falls to her back, and she draws her attention to her nails. “How many times have you had a chat with him since the first time? You said you’ve visited him...what- how many times now?” she casts a side glance at me, and I frown, thinking back to...how many times I have tried (and failed) to chat with Baz.

 

\---

Attempt 1;

“Baz? Is that you after all these years…? Hey! How’ve ya been?!”

“...Snow, are you on something...it's been three months…” Baz set his cup down, and gave me a classic Pitch glare, eyeing me up an down, “And what's with the outfit? Are you a Clown…? Makes sense, if anyone can appeal to a child it's you...after all you are the most childish individual I know…” He says smugly, taking another sip of his drink, this left me at the time, angry.

“Oi! No need to be a prick!” I remember snapping at him, causing him to chuckle darkly, and me to leave the diner in a hurry.

 

Attempt 2;

I remember walking in, I my genuine clothes, cause it was a Thursday- and I don’t have work on Thursdays. I sat at the usual table, right next to Baz’s booth, and when he walked in, I decided that playing dumb was the way to go.

I didn’t talk to him, he didn’t talk to me…

Then he got up...and he left…

 

Attempt 3;

I decided to reenact what I did the first time I had met with him. I stared at his jeans, an he cleared his throat and gave me a look, “I thought I recognized that stupid look…” he sneered, “You haven’t changed a bit- have you Snow…?” He went back to his drink, “Still making me uncomfortable…” That made me feel weird, “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable…” I remember mumbling.

“You don’t mean to do a lot of things Snow…” He sighs, then he proceeded to ignore me the rest of the time at the diner...I don’t know why staring at his jeans didn’t work this time...maybe I looked to concentrated on staring, rather than lazily analyzing him.

 

Attempt 4;

I sat at the table and tried to do my best to wait a little before talking with Baz again, when he was there, I pretended I hadn’t noticed him earlier, and sounded as cheery as possible;

“Nice tattoos-! I love the art- did you do it yourself…?” I asked, and he didn’t even bother turning around. I felt myself get embarrassed, and I didn’t say anything for awhile, I tried again after two minutes I say; “Did you?” and he looks at me and frowns.

“Συγγνώμη?” he asked, and I felt my heart drop, “I see- you don’t...speak English…” I nod, and he gives me a funny look; “Όχι, απλά δεν θέλω να σου μιλήσω.” I know he’s speaking Greek, I just don’t understand Greek. So I give up, and hang my head in shame, and play Candy Crush on my phone as I wait for the bill.

\---

“Wait- Wait- He pretended he didn’t understand- I mean- speak English just so he didn’t have to talk to you?” Penelope snorted, “Shuddap! Do you want me to continue?” I growl and she snickers.

“Yes, please. Please don’t stop.”

\---

Attempt 5;

I saw he kept reading the same book...I mean of course he does...he probably started reading before the crash, and ever since he’d been stuck on this loop, he started a new chapter. So I looked up the book title on Wikipedia and when he pulled the novel out of his bag, I cleared my throat and he caught my eye, “Oh...Snow...been awhile...didn’t expect to see you around these parts…” he sneered.

I chuckled dryly and that made him cringe, “Uh-- sorry- I just noticed your book- And I-” “-Can read? astounding! Congratulations!” he interrupted me, and went back to his book, and I deadpanned for a moment, trying to process what he just said, and I already figured I screwed up- So- the prick inside of me just decided to go on and say;

“The detective dies at the end.”

His face was absolutely priceless, but surprisingly, it didn’t feel like all too much of a victory.

 

Attempt 6;

This was my most recent attempt, yesterday, I haven’t gone yet today, but I do plan on doing it in a few, and Penelope doesn’t have work, so she wants to come with me.

I approach Baz and stand by his side till he bothers to tear his eyes away from the window, he looks up at me, and his pale eyes flicker with sudden interest, “Snow…? What are you stalking me now? It’s been three months since we’ve graduated, and you still think I’m plotting don’t you?” He asks with a dry chuckle, but a worried crease of the brows.

I shake my head, “No, I was just...stopping by and...I just-” I was at a lost for words, and I hung my head, and Baz stared at me for a bit before asking, “Are you alright Snow…?” and for a second, I swore I could hear sincerity in his tone. “I just-” I felt myself sniff and I saw him jolt, “Oh no- are you actually crying right now?” He sounds concerned, and embarrassed...for me...I was making a scene, just so I could sit with him for breakfast…

“It’s nothing- it’s just...I’m happy to see you- It’s been so long and I...I know we never got along but- It’s just good to see-” Trixie interrupted us by stepping in between him and I and setting down a tray before Baz, “Right Baz, here's your drink- and-” she looks over her shoulder at me, “Are you done yet?” she seems irritated about me attempting to ‘mess’ with Baz’s day again…

I held my hands up in defense and she hums, “yeah...the doors over there…” she swings her hips into the direction of the front door, and humiliated, I obliged.

 

\---

Penelope bursts into a fit of laughter, “She told you to leave?! Oh my god Simon, you’re hopeless- did you honestly start fake crying to speak with hm?!” She was hunched over, holding her stomach, “you’re lucky that he forgets everything, soon as that fuckin’ clock strikes Midnight!” she wipes a tear and giggles and I cross my arms across my chest.

“Anyways-” I seethe, causing her to give me a look.

“I know, I know, I’ll go with you- so I can help you talk to Baz...and so I can get this waitress off your back…” she chuckles, and pushed her glasses up higher on her nose. A knock at the front door ounces off the walls in our flat and Penelope grumbles, “Get my coat will you? I’ll get the door.” She pushes herself up from my bed, and struts out of the room.

I stand up myself after a few seconds and walk to Penelope’s room, to pick up her jacket which is hanging off her bed side, I reach for it; hearing Penelope opening the door- I drop her jacket to the floor as soon as I hear her-

“ **_Mr. Pitch_ ** ?” 

I drop her jacket to the floor, and feel my stomach twist into several knots. 

“Good morning...Miss Bunce?” I hear a deeper tone respond, “do forgive me, I know that my timing is rather...inappropriate, but I believe it is important I discuss something of importance with your...roommate…? Mr. Snow…?” I’m dead. I’m dead. I’m so fucking dead.

I’m in the hallway before I even realize it, approaching the living area where Penelope and Mr. Pitch, slowly turn their heads to me. Penelope looks frightened, and Mr. Pitch looks like someone straight out of  mafia movie, he holds my stare before giving me an unsettling smile, “Ah, Mr. Snow...Long time no see...Might I have a word…” his smile drops, “with you…?” he nods his head at Penelope, “Privately.”

“How the bloody hell did you find out, where I live…” I feel myself growl, Penelope stepping out of the way, allowing the man in, he clears his throat and adjusts his tie, eyes wandering around the living area, I notice that he isn’t alone, and that Baz’s bloody witch of an Aunt Fiona is right behind him. 

“Let’s just say I know some people…” He dead pans before his eyes flicker to me, Fiona looks to Penelope and asks, “Do you mind leaving us for a moment…? Don’t worry...we won’t hurt him...yet-” Penelope looks at me, and I give her a look, silently pleading for her to stay…

Unluckily for me, Penelope is horrid at reading expressions so she nods- and leaves the fucking room...leaving me alone with the Grimm-Pitches, They both stare at me, both with hatred filled in their eyes, “Why are you here…?” I ask, and Malcolm sneers.

“Your attitude is just atrocious...Need I remind you, you are screwing with my son?” He growls. I see a lot of Baz in him, as far as eyes and mouth go, his nose he must of inherited from his mother, but that fiery anger, I have seen in Baz a few times, and now, I’m seeing it in his father. “And how am I screwing with Baz huh? Need I remind you- you are the one making him think everything is normal? Huh? Instead of helping him- explaining what his situation is- you just- you let him think he’s living the same day endlessly, you make him think its your birthday everyday? You let him go to the diner- everyday- order the same thing everyday- read th-” “Enough-!” Fiona cuts in, “Since when do you care suddenly?!” She snarls, taking a few steps closer to me, getting in my face.

“From what I remember about you- you only started fights with Baz...Why is it so important you talk with him? Hmm?” Fiona raises an eyebrow and I look to Malcolm, who is holding the same expression as Fiona. 

I swallow thickly and glare at the both of them, trying to hide my growing fear, “How do you know I’m talking with Baz…?” 

Malcolm scoffs, “Baz comes home and talks about how he saw you, and how you haven’t changed a bit…” Fiona cuts in, "It seems, seeing you- changes his schedule- I can’t tell if it’s a positive change or not…” she says that softly, and her stern expression falters. “What do you mean- I change his schedule?” 

Both adults look at each other, and without my consent, take a seat on my couch, “Right…” Malcolm starts, “As you may- or may not- be aware- Basilton has a severe case of depression...he's had it for ages, It’s just...gotten worse…” He looks to Fiona before continuing, “He would spend a good hour- crying…” He frowns, “Hiding in his room, locked in his room...When we realized his days were repeating- when WE were getting used to his...disability- we memorized his patterns and...he would just cry...from noon to around one, one thirty…” he rubs his temple.

“I never knew...he…” I didn’t know what I was gonna say next, but both seemed to understand what I was TRYING to do.

“Ever since his first encounter with you…? He hadn’t...from noon to one...he draws with his sister…” HE looks at Simon, “And he talks to us about- things he remembers about you from when you were both children, the games you’d play, the fights you’d get into...an he’d laugh…” This makes me frown, “Well I don’t see what's wrong with that…”

Fiona rolls her eyes, “Course there isn’t anything wrong with it-” She grumbles, “It’s just...We don’t want you interfering with my son...Especially since we got him-” Fiona cuts him off with a snap, “What would Baz do, if he knew you told Simon about you know what?” She states calmly and that makes my frown grow.

“Just…” Malcolm stands from the couch, checking his watch, “Stay away. From Baz...Or else there will be...Just stay away from my son…” Malcolm can’t even look me in the eye and he’s already at the front door before I have enough time to blink, I look to Fiona and she hangs her head slightly, “You must understand Snow...This isn’t something you can just ‘Fix’...” she crosses her arms, “And as much as I hate hearing my nephew cryin’...Hell- I HATE it...but...you being in his life isn’t any better...Just- leave him alone…” She shakes her head, “For Baz’s sake…”

They both left without another word, and I just let them, without talking about how I thought what they were doing was wrong...before I could ask what Baz’s aunt meant, before anything… Malcolm closes the door behind him, and I’m left alone in the living room. Penelope walks in behind me with a heavy sigh, “Eavesdropper.” I cast a look at her and she rolls her eyes.

“Yeah, yeah…” she mutters before the room falls silent. “So…”

I look over my shoulder at her, and she cracks her knuckles out of nerves, “You...gonna listen to them?” I hold her stare, and again, we’re in utter silence.

“Nope.” I chuckle, “I don’t see how him not crying- is a bad thing. SO….” I turn to face her, “Bet you twenty I can get him to allow me to sit with him at breakfast this morning…”

“You’re crazy...and gonna be short twenty dollars...you never handed me my coat…”

“Yeah I dropped it on the floor….”

“You suck, gimme five moments- I’m gonna use the washroom, grab my jacket...and then we can go…”

“Bring twenty bucks-!” I shout after her, and she chuckles, “I could say the same to you!”

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again- I am SOOOO sorry on how late this is!!!!!!

It seemed like a good idea at the time to go and visit Baz with Penelope- but now- Malcolm's words are really starting to sink in, and I’m kinda- slightly- almost regretting ever telling Penny about my encounters with Baz.

She’s talking up a storm in the car, and hadn’t given me the opportunity to speak, but I can’t complain, there's nothing I really wanna say, nothing I CAN really say- my stomach is twisted in more knots than that time Agatha had started talking about Marriage. I remember that day clearly, it was the same day she broke it off with me, using the excuse; ‘ _ I don’t want to waste your time if you don’t think we’ll last. _ ’ which in reality I knew translated to; ‘ _ You’re wasting my time. _ ’

I look over at Penelope who is still rambling on and on about something, and I decide I’ve tuned her out for too long- so I try to tune in, and all I hear is “-tentacle porn-” and I tune myself back the hell out- no thanks Penelope, right now not in the mood for a weird conversation…

I know she’s probably trying to be silly to help me relax a bit, she's noticed ever since I got back into the car I’ve been a bit jittery. If I talk to Baz- I really hope that the Pitches don’t come after me with the means to put my head on a pike (Not that I’m assuming they’ve done that before.) (Baz had threatened they’d do that to me way back when).

I feel that he car stopped and I dread that we’re already there, but I relax to see that it’s only a red light, I sigh and rest my head back and Penelope says something that I hadn't even realized I was paying attention to.

“Si, you’re okay right?” She frowned, and squinted at me behind her ridiculous specs.

I shrug, most of my answers are shrugs. 

“I s’pose I’m fine- just…” I shake my head, not being able to find the right words really pisses me the hell off, but what can you do? There's no need to in the end because Penelope finished for me: “Lettin' the Pitches get to you? Really? You’ve met with Malcolm and Baz’s aunt before- and they’ve given you a number of mean glares and threats- and that hadn’t bothered you before- I mean-”

I interrupt her, which I kind of regret because she hates being interrupted, but she lets me get away with it this time, “-no, no, no- Its just...something about the way they were speaking to me...how they found out where I live- where WE live...that isn’t the point- I mean- They weren’t...menacing they were...kind of pitiful...like they had given up on something…” I look out the window, “God, if that makes sense...I hope they haven’t given up on Baz…”

“Which reminds me-!”

She interrupts me...that's fair.

“-why the sudden interest in Baz again?” she looks at me, then back to the road, “I already explained that to you.” I say calmly and she smiles, “I know, but explain it again because I think it's sweet.” that caused me to fluster.

“Sweet? It isn’t supposed to be a- I just- I- You got it wrong-!” I scowl and Penelope all but giggles, “Only jokin’ with you Si-” she shakes her head, and we’re silent for a moment, but it's a comfortable kind of silence, I can’t complain.

I look back at the window, and notice it’s still dark and gloomy outside and that really doesn’t help my mood...I sigh and press my forehead to the cold glass and grumble something- i don’t even know- it was probably gibberish knowing me. 

“Simon...really...relax-” she uses one hand to pat my arm and I shriek, “Both hands on the wheel!” and she jerks her hand away with a slight gasp, “the hell Simon?!”

I have a thing when people take their hands off the wheel, I’m not sure why but it scares me, I really don’t like it...just one of my several pet peeves...Maybe that's how Baz got in that accident...let go of the wheel and the car spun out of control...that made me shiver.

Penelope nudges me and I’m about to yell at her again about the wheel, and then I notice that we’re stopped, “oh-” and she chuckles, “yeah-” she mumbles casually undoing her seatbelt before throwing her car door open dramatically. “You sure this is the right place Simon?” she asks, as she looks at the building before us. I et out of the car soon after, and slam the door shut, with a deep inhale, “-don’t break my door Simon-” she growls and I mutter a quick apology.

“But yeah- this is it…” I extend my hand and bow; doing my best impression of a French accent, “my lady- might I introduce to you? The Humdrum…” and she frowns at me. “Too much?” I ask, lifting my head, “yeah- never try to do that again-”

We start walking to the main doors and she grumbles, “man, this place really lives up to its name.” she scratches her nape, and I chuckle, “I thought so too...but again, like I explained earlier- this place is like- it sucked the magic inside, looks boring on the out- cool on the in-” I push the front doors open and let Penelope in first.

“Dear God.”

I frown and stand by her, “what?” and she points to Trixie, that one waitress that helps Baz out, “what about her?” and she glares at me, “coulda warned me that my psycho of an ex-roommate was here...I don’t wanna say ‘hi’ to her!” she hissed through gritted teeth and I laugh- Philippa looks up from her phone with a nervous chuckle, “you’re here again...huh?” she says awkwardly, she was most likely trying to sound funny- or nice-ish?- but I bet Malcolm came here to ask about me…

“Mhm-!” I hum as politely as possible “yep, yep, yep….usually seat please…” I say shyly, with a slight chuckle, and Penelope draws her attention away from Trixie to smile politely at Phillipa, “Good morning!” she smiles sweetly at Phillipa who smiles back, just not as genuine as Penelope, “Morning-!” she says shakily before drawing her attention back to me, “Sorry- uh- Simon- your usual seat is taken…” -Malcolm Pitch DEFINITELY talked to her, “Oh...I see…” Penelope looks between me and Philippa, and immediately connects the dot, I watch her eyes light up, they do that when she’s hatching a plan.

I’m about to tug on her sleeve to tell her softly under my breath we should just go and I’ll pay her whatever she wants for her to agree to get out of here with me- but she says loudly, “Basilton!” and she nearly running over to Baz.

I watch him lift his head up, and my heart freezes, he actually looks pleased...to see Penelope that is, I swear I see him smile a little bit, “Bunce…” I can hear him faintly and I look to Philippa who looks BEYOND terrified, “...Tell Malcolm he knows where to find me…” I say eventually and Philippa looks back to me, giving me a sigh and a nod, “good luck…” she whispers grabbing a few menus and walking over to that spot I sit at, next to Baz’s booth. 

“Been awhile Basilton!” Penelope chuckles hugging Baz slightly, for us it’s been two years, again for Baz- “It’s been three months Bunce- never imagined you’d miss me…” he chuckles, and then catches my eye, and his smile falters a wee bit, “Snow…” he nods in greetings, “Baz..” I smile, and give a slight wave and watch as he draws his attention back to Penelope, “What brings you both here?” he asks, his smile returning.

“Just- looking for a new place to have a bit of breakfast and some coffee- the cafes by our flat are total shit…” Penelope scowls and Baz laughs a bit, “so- you two move into a flat then? How charming? Snow isn’t too much of a handful to live with? I sure found it so…” he smirks at me and I fluster rather than get angry, and I watch his cheeks turn just as red by seeing my fluster- 

If that makes sense…

Needless to say we’re both flustered right now, and Penelope looks between me, and Baz, and gives a hopeless sigh and nudges Baz with her hip, which brings him out of his flustering state, and causes him to scoot over on instinct. Penelope sits down next to Baz and flashes him a smile, “So tell me about what's happened these past few ye- months- sorry- confused my words for a moment..” she chuckles nervously.

Baz hums, and looks out the window for a moment, then looks back at Penelope, “uh- Art teacher...figured I’d give it a go...I fancy drawing, painting and sculpting a lot...so I figured I’d help kids realize what they like- and how to greater develop their skills...it was either art or a music…” he shrugs, I stand nervously and Baz gestures to the other side of the booth with his hand.

“No need to be so shy Snow, Bunce here has made herself right at home here...Not that I mind...Seeing you is actually pleasant...both of you...I mean…” he waves it off, “Just...been awhile...what about you guys? What have you lot been up to?” Baz sips his coffee and moves his book more to the side. 

“I’m a barista at the boppin’ new club downtown!...needless to say it's hell…” she snorts, “but it’s just a little job I’m maintaining till I get my letter of acceptance-” she frowns, “I messed up my words somewhere...but...that's fine...you get it…” and Baz nods slowly, swallowing before asking, “Acceptance letter? To where? Going to school again? We’ve only just graduated- and here you are throwing yourself into more work...you always were an overachiever… weren’t you Bunce?” she blows a raspberry at him but laughs regardless.

I kind of feel jealous how Baz fancies conversing with Penelope over me...Not sure why, I just- am? I don’t really get jealous, but when I do, I kind of act like a baby…I even know it…

“I’m actually going to study to be a professor- bad thing is- schools in America...and I’d get to see Micha- sure- but…” she sighs, “Simon would be alone...and that isn’t fair…” she shrugs and I frown, “Penelope- I already told out its fine...I want you to go to the school…”

Baz sips his coffee again and takes his time before asking me, “Right Snow, what are you doing nowadays?” I raises an eyebrow at me, and I can’t look him in the eyes, it's so hard to…

His gorgeous dark skin makes it look like his eye are glowing, and his eyes always were captivating, I could admit that from when I first met him, they were so bright, and grey, and just filled with an emotion that Simon couldn’t quite name. His eyes stay locked on me, and it feels like I’m on fire, I can’t speak, and I can’t move, it takes Penelope to snap me out of my trance by kicking me under the table.

“Sorry…” I murmur, shaking my head, but avoiding eye contact, “I work in an Aquarium…” I slowly meet his gaze, and I watch his eyes sparkle in bewilderment, “Wait- you work with sea animals?!” His smile grows and his cheeks turn red, “You’ll have to take me to the Aquarium- I mean- let me in...some time…” he winks, and I freeze, and Trixie comes over, “Hey B- I see...you aren’t alone today...Oh Hi Penelope!” She smiles widely and Penelope kicks me under the table again before dragging out a long, “Heeeeyyyy..!” 

 

\---

 

I have no idea how this happened…

Or why the hell I agreed to this…

But here I am…

Standing by the dolphin tank, Baz and Penelope leaning over the side and petting and crooning at the dolphins. I had to sneak in here...the aquarium's closed on Thursdays...If my boss knew I was in here, and brought guests? Well...lets just say Penelope isn’t gonna have enough dough to pay her rent…

“You’re so pretty…” I could hear Baz’s velvet voice purr as he ran his hands over the slick pale top of the dolphin, “Her names Blue...I know, I know, unoriginal- but I didn’t name her...okay I named her...but it suits her well...she’s such a sucker for attention..” I smile as I walk over to Baz’s side, and he looks over at me.

“Blue huh? Hmm...she’s sweet…” 

He draws his attention back to Blue one more time before he lowers his hand, “The other one isn’t as sweet!” Penelope growls, and when I look at her, I see she’s drenched, and the other dolphin doing flips in the water, “Yeah...Seaweed is always known to be mischievous...” I murmur before walking off to fetch a towel.

“Hang tight!” I call back to Baz and Penelope, approaching the ‘Employee’s Only’ door, which I’m gonna be honest, I use as my secret space...no one ever comes in here- and it's by the dolphins and the dolphins are my favorite creatures here!

However...the door is locked…

“Fuck a nine toed troll…” I grumble and Baz shouts out from behind me, “You alright there Simon?!”

I look back at him and wave him to come over, and I see him frown behind his sunglasses, however he shrugs and says something I can’t hear to Penelope over his shoulder. He then started walking over to me, and when he's at my side he asks, “what's wrong?”

I tug on the doorknob to show that its locked and Baz nods slowly, “so- what do you want me over her for Snow…? How can I help?” He asks and I sigh, “Gimme a boost…” I point to the window above the door, the window I never close, “Snow...that only works in movies...you crawl in? You’ll land face first on the cement ground...we’ll find a towel somewhere else...use your head…” he crosses his arms, and I fluster, “Just...trust me when I say...Gimme a boost...I won’t fall on my face…”

Baz frowns at me and gives me that infamous look, like I’m being slow, “Baz- just- help me up- trust me…!” and he rolls his eyes before connecting his hands and lowering himself, “Go.” He grumbles, and I step into his hand, and he almost effortlessly lifts me up- so much that it shocks me- and instead of grabbing the window seal...I lose my balance in his hand and fall on top of him, we both go crashing down and he scowls, “idiot!” he seethes. 

“The fuck are you guys doing?!” I hear Penelope shout, and I’m almost destined to shout back, but- I can’t stop looking at Baz and smiling like an idiot, laughing my ass off. Baz is scowling and pushing me off, “Never mind, have fun trying to get up there...and snapping your neck…”

“No- no- no- Baz!” I laugh, “no I’m sorry- I just lost my balance...please help me up…!” I try to calm myself, but the look Baz throws me over his shoulder is just too perfect, and I start laughing again. Penelope doesn’t even know what's happening but she’s laughing too, laughing is contagious to everyone other than Baz, who is grabbing me by the collar of my shirt to help me stand, “Snow- what exactly is even in this room…?!” 

I take a few breaths and shake my head, “towels...Seaweed...ha ha ha!...splashes me all the time..!” I’m just barely able to get out, “and- and- so I decided- to- ha- okay, okay...I'm good..” I clear my throat, “I keep towels in here…” Baz frowns at me, “Well I figured that- how do you think you can climb in and not crack your neck?” and I shrug, “put my hands out in front of me!” 

Baz’s face is in mine within seconds, “Again...Movies…” he breathes, and I fluster a bit, “uh...no-! I’ve done it before-! Eb helped me up and- I...Well…” I trail off and Baz takes a few steps back, “Bunce-!” he calls out, “Towels a no go...you’re just going to have to let your blouse air dry...or better yet...I have a spare shirt in my trunk...take that and I’ll take your shirt home to wash your shirt properly…” 

I start laughing again, but something I notice is that Baz is still holding a fist full of my shirt, “Oi- let me go Baz…” I say,coming down from my high slightly, still giggling here and there and Baz releases my shirt, “you haven’t changed a bit…” he scans me, “still...an idiot…” I feel my smile drop, but I try to pretend that it hadn’t hurt my feelings so I bit my bottom lip…

But then he says…

“Still...an idiot...and still unfairly adorable…” 

I look up at him, I already know that my mouth is open like an idiot- and he turns on his heel and walks away coolly. I don’t understand what's happening to me, being around him, was just because...I didn't want him to be alone…

That's when...I remembered that he wasn’t going to remember anything tomorrow...and this...him calling me adorable...he’d just forget...and go back to thinking…

I sigh rather loudly which makes Baz stop in his tracks and look over his shoulder, “Something wrong Snow…?” he almost sounds nervous. I shake my head and wave him on, “I’ll catch up, gimme a second.” And he stands there, “I said I’m comin in a second...help Penelope will you…?” 

Baz looks at me and nods, walking off, muttering something.

I put my hand to my chest, noticing that my heart is racing...back in school...Baz made me so angry, he always convinced me that he could never be something more than a prick...but being with him today- it showed me that he can be...something more...I already knew he was different the first time we reunited...but today has been a serious wake up call…

Then I remembered being chest to chest with him on the ground...how close I was to him and how it made me feel...I don’t understand why I’m...feeling like this...I don’t...dislike feeling like this…

After Penelope is changed into a rather nice dress shirt Baz had to offer, and I told him I’d drop it off at his place if he’d only give me the address, “nonsense- I’ll pick it up…” Baz offers and it hurts my heart. “Okay...but incase you forget…” that makes him raise a brow, “just...address?”

We part different ways and when Penelope and I return to the flat, she starts crying, hugging me tighter than I think she’s ever hugged me. “Penelope!” I yelp, and she buries her face into me, “This isn’t fair…!” she yells, “it just isn’t..!” 

She’s right...this is so screwed up...and it breaks my heart in more ways than one to see Penelope like this, “go wash his shirt up...I’ll send it in the mail tomorrow…” I sigh, rubbing her back lightly, she pulls away, wiping her eyes from under her glasses. I watch as she walks out of the room, and flop onto the couch. Not even fifteen minutes later, she comes back dressed in her pyjamas, and Baz’s shirt folded nicely in her arms, she places it on the counter.

She stalks past me to grab her computer and then walks into her room, and I sigh, she must really be upset...not saying that I’m not equally upset, but I’m just…

There's a knock on the door and I check the time, “Pen- you order pizza?” she usually does when she's upset, I hear her shout; “There's money on the counter- by Baz’s shirt!” I hum and leap off the couch and approach the counter, lightly poking Baz’s shirt before grabbing the money off the counter.

I’m kind of glad that Penelope ordered pizza...I need comfort food right now, and pizza means binge watching Dr. Who with Penelope on her bed. I sigh and open the front door, only to have my heart stop.

“I’m here to pick up Baz’s shirt…” Baz’s aunt says slowly, arms folded across her chest, “and to pick a bone with you…”

__ _ Fuck _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sorry, sorry- I hope to post again soon omg omg omg- thank you for whoever is still reading this-


	4. Chapter 4

I step aside to let her in, and I can tell that this woman smells fear because she seems very pleased to see me shaking in my fucking boots. She eyes the place, like she had done earlier this morning and scrunches up her nose. My guess is she’s a little more superior than Baz’s father, which makes sense, both are brutal and intimidating. 

She makes herself right at home by plopping down on our couch, and I stiffen as she locks eyes with me. Her eyes are cold, and unwelcoming, I can tell she hadn’t come here to thank me for talking to Baz, like she and Malcolm had literally told me earlier this morning- NOT TO DO. She even has the nerve to gesture for me to sit down on the chair across from the couch, in my own damned flat.

I do it anyway...because she frightens me, and I think she’d turn me into a toad if I didn’t obey her…

She cracks her neck, before parting her lips to speak, and her voice is deep and sounds like she’s almost bored; “I thought Malcolm and I had made it very clear to you this morning that it isn’t your business to be messing around with Baz’s day…”

Her arms fold neatly across her chest, and she looks down at her, before propping them up on our coffee table (Which I almost object to- but she looks up at me and I keep my mouth shut).

“Bloody hell- look- I know what you said- but that just isn’t-” I groan in frustration and hang my head, “it isn’t right…”

“He’s not your family...and for as long as I’ve known you...or heard stories ABOUT you...you seem to hate Baz more than anything else in this world- why the sudden interest in trying to…’help him’...I guess would be the right words for this situation.” She cocked her head and looked at me lazily. I shift nervously and open my mouth to speak, but she cuts in, “Don’t worry about Malcolm, he doesn’t know about this- so this conversation is between you and me…” she smiles a wicked smile...and I don't trust it, but I have no choice right now.

“Well...It’s been years...seems rather silly to keep...up…” I struggled to find the right words, “...Childish feuds- would be the right way to put it…” I look at her, and she seems baguley interested.

“Huh…” She hums, cracking her neck to one side, “I see, I see, I see….I see…” she clears her throat and then looks to her hands, which twiddle in her lap. 

I take a moment to compare her to Baz; she surprisingly didn’t look that old, and if you've told me she was Baz’s older sister, I would have believed you. She has features similar to him, then again, this is Baz’s mother’s sister…

She looks behind me and I assume Penny is standing there, nervously looking between us both- I look behind my shoulder and see that I’m right, “Oh Penny...Uhm...everything's fine...We’re just talking…” my voice cracks at the end and I hear the woman chuckle.

Penelope points at the door, mouth ajar, and she whispers out, “pizza’s here...I’ll just...mind me…” she grabs the money from me, (I’m ashamed I hadn’t set it down when inviting the older lady in) then answers the door, grabbing the pizza while holding eye contact with me- I found it rather impressive. Baz’s aunt perks up at the sight of pizza and pushes herself off the couch.

“What I really came here to say is...this mornings visit had me thinking…” she stands next to Penelope who is now holding eye contact with her, she smiles wickedly at her, before grabbing a slice from the box, Penelope doesn’t stop her, I think Penelope is nervous because...Baz’s aunt can probably hurt her and get away with it.

“I don’t care…” she says to me, mouth full of chewed food, w=once she swallows, she continues, “..if you see Baz- I honestly think that it would be good for him- not that he’d remember anything by the next day…” she takes another bite, “...He appeared at my flat- which was surprising- he hadn’t done that before- so before he even started his ranting I assumed you had something to do with his change in schedule…”

“Rant…?” I ask, and she tenses, “shouldn’t have told you ‘bout that…” she sighs, shaking her head slightly, “shouldn’t have...but ah..fuck it...fuck it, fuck it- fuck me…” she throws her head back groaning, “Our neighbors will hear you!” Penelope seethes from behind the counter, finally finding her voice.

“Fuck them too then-!” She shouts, “Baz would never forgive me for this...I shouldn’t tell you this...but maybe it might scare you away...and maybe that's’ best…? Maybe it will bring you closer...maybe that’s better...I’m not sure what the right answer is!” she face palms, careful not to get the food in her hair. “Baz...well ya’ see…” she takes another bite, taking her time in chewing it, and taking her time to choose her next words carefully...however her next words aren’t subtle at all-

“Baz prefers blokes- he’s gay- you understand?” she started, and I couldn’t really- move for a second- I don’t know why, I guess he just didn’t seem like the type of person that prefer blokes- that sounds like I’m assuming- I feel bad now...I had been assuming all these years…

“Oh?” is all I manage to get out, and she nods, “But oh wait- there's more-!” She says with a rather overly exaggerated cartoon-ish voice, “He’s gay- and had been pining after- yer sorry ass for years on end!” she laughs, “all he could rant to me about is how bloody- ‘perfect’ you were- he would tell me about your moles, the way your hair- damn it gave me migraines- I had to pay him to shut up once…!”

I didn’t process all of what she said at first, it took a moment to sink in, and flood my senses, but all I can manage to say-

“How much did you pay him?”

“Crowley...I think maybe fifty dollars-? What does it matter?! Didn’t you hear anything I just said?!” She frowns, now biting into the crust.

“I mean- that’s a lot...that’s A LOT...to process….” I rub my nape and take a second to let it all sink in, only then would I be able to properly discuss it.

_ Baz had fancied me for years on end…? Is that an exaggeration? Maybe i was a passing crush? What does this mean for me? Do I- Am I OKAY that this is a thing that's happening? I think so- Simon shut up and respond- she's looking at you strangely. _

I shake my head a few times and blink, then look back at where Penny once was, and see that she’s actually right behind me, mouth ajar, she looks down at me, and grins, “I knew it- I’ve known it for bloody ages now!” she laughs and Baz’s aunt laughs too, “He was so obvious- I don’t understand how you couldn’t see it Snow…” 

“Maybe I was blinded by the fact he threw me down the stairs...and harassed me verbally...started fights with me...and told me daily how much he; ‘hated me’...” I retaliate, and Penelope rolls her eyes, “even then I thought he was trying WAY too hard to try and get his point across...when you both graduated, he didn’t leave his room for a week, talking about how he thought he had just lost the sun...it was rather heartbreaking...anyhow- knowing this- are you going to keep seeing my Nephew?” She raises an eyebrow at me and I swallow thickly, and look to Penelope who is giving me the same stare the dark woman is.

“I mean...I mean...I liked seeing him…? He looks...I mean...no?” I look at Baz’s aunt and she looks down at the last piece of crust in her hands- before she throws it at me- hitting me square in the forehead, “no?” she repeats standing abruptly from the chair. 

Penelope even hits me on the back of my head, “No?!” she also repeats, and I tense, “I mean- yes? What do you guys want me to say?!” Baz aunt actually looks relieved by my outburst, she even sighs, “you’re just...I don’t care if you see him- its his father- whose the homophobic, uneducated shit-” She snarls, “soon as Baz decided to ‘move on’ from you- he was thrilled...Thinking back- You should be there for Baz...He won’t remember any of the days you spend with him but...it’ll be good for him...He deserves it...hell if Nat were still here she’d…” she stops for a moment, and swallows thickly.

“...If Nat were still here...she’d sit down with him everyday at that damned diner, and talk with him...she’d invite you to sit with them...enemy or not…” she chuckles, “I want you to see him- but be careful about it- Malcolm will chop your dick off- I’ll try to hold him down best I can- but that prick is thick skulled…” she dusts her self off, removing the remaining crumbs that fell off her stolen slice.

“I don’t…” I start and she looks at me, “I don’t know how I feel- about this- about ANY of this...Baz liking me…? That seems impossible. I mean- like, like- liking me- you- get it- I just- I...I’m at a loss for words...how do I react to all this- how am I supposed to react to this?” I frown and I hear the other woman sigh, and shuffle over to me.

She places a hand on my shoulder and whistles, getting me to snap my head up in attention. 

“Listen. It’s fine- if you don’t feel anything for him in a ‘romantic’ way, I completely understand, and will hold no hatred to you...but...just don’t hurt him…”

“How can I hurt him? If I hurt him he won’t even remember it the next day- so what's the point?” I toss my hands in the air and she snarls at me, “you are the one who got yourself into this mess- don’t start being smart with me- I don’t care if you visit Baz or not- what I’m saying is don’t make it so that he’ll lock himself away- he has enough going on in his life right now, and he doesn’t need you fucking it up...day after day, after day….”

She flicks my forehead, and turns on her heel, “I’ll be taking my leave now- wait...who here has a phone?” she asks, looking between Penny and I. 

“We both do…” Penelope cuts in, holding hers into view, I reach for mine in my back pocket, and as soon as she sees it, she snatches it from my hands- I was about to object when she shoves it back in my face- “unlock it.”

I do.

Because she scares me.

And I don’t want t see what she would do to me if I didn’t.

As soon as its unlocked, she takes it back and I watch as her thumbs tap violently against the screen, “what are you doing…?” I ask her.

She makes a point to shove my phone back into my chest as hard as possible, “I added my phone number into your contacts to keep me updated on Baz- when he finds out that he’s two years ‘in the future’… he goes nuts...and you best text me when he does, I know how to deal with him.” I look at my phone and see a new contact by an unfamiliar name had been added, ‘ _ Fiona _ ’ it read, and I look back up to her with a gentle nod.

“Right- you- short one- same to you- phone please-” she extends her hand and Penelope stomps over, “at least you have the decency to say ‘please’ like the adult you are SUPPOSED to be behaving like….” I watch as Fiona and Penelope bicker back and forth and eventually fall silent as Baz’s Aunt hands Pen her phone back.

“Right...NOW...I will be taking my leave...Au Revoir bitches…” she grunts, opening our front door- but of course, like Baz, she has to have a dramatic exit...along the lines of saying something threatening out the door, “If you hurt Baz- Snow? This isn’t a joke- I will- fucking- destroy everything you love.” and she lets the door slam shut behind her.

Penelope and I sit in silence for a few before I hear her breathing go uneven, “the- fucking- NERVE of that woman? She comes into our flat- eats our food- and calls me short?! Well I-” and then I start to tune her out and focus on what she told me not even fifteen minutes ago...I try to...get it through my head…

_ Baz...Likes me… _

_ Do I like him…? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM!! Major bomb dropped! (Also sorry this chapter is so so so short- I'll make it up in the next one- I swear! okay- Have a good day byeeeee!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY!!! I’ll try to pick a day to where I’ll post chapters! I’ve been so busy I’m sorry!

***0Baz0***

 

When I wake up this morning, my chest feels tighter than usual, and my room is cold; the air is tense and easy and gives me goosebumps, however, I still throw the sheets off of me and sit up, quickly stretching before I approach my wardrobe to change for the day. I decide on something simple, just jeans and a baggy black sweater, it is summer though, might be too hot- I’ll just roll up the sleeves, I don’t honestly care. 

That's a habit you pick up when you realize you’re never gonna see the love of your life ever again. IN all those years that I’ve been roomates with Simon Snow, I thought at least at graduation I’d send him off with a kiss, then seal my doom as a teacher. However, it wouldn’t have worked anyways, not that I really knew it would’ve worked out anyways- Dev and Niall dragged me off before I could say anything else to Snow, my last words to that golden boy were;  _ “Cat got your tongue?”  _ And now I pray that one day I’d be gifted with the power to time travel so I could eat my words before I speak.

I thought there would be more time. More time with him, more time of us, one last and final argument, but I knew as soon as Dev and Niall hooked their arms with mine, it was over, and he was gone.

I shouldn’t still be moping over this, it’s been three months, and not to mention its my fathers birthday today. But I can’t help but think, every damned day, probably gonna think about it until the day I die, that Snow is gone. He’s gonna find a perfect girlfriend, they're going to have a perfect wedding, and have perfect damned kids that I’ll probably find on Facebook one day. Snow doesn’t even have any form of Social Media now, I’ve tried- EVERYTHING to look for him.

I found Bunce’s account, but I thought it to be a little weird to friend her account on the accord I only follow her for her pictures of herself and Snow. Last time I saw him he was wearing that damned grey suit that makes my knees weak, with his hair slicked just so, and that blinding smile. 

I hate that I love him so much.

I exit the room, feeling gloomier than usual, and pay no mind that my sister Mordelia is watching me as I proceed to stroll down the hall. It also comes to my attention that she doesn’t say anything to me as I pass her, she’s usually so talkative. Especially in the morning, which usually starts my day with a headache, however, now that I see she isn’t going to bother me with another one of her long and outrageous conversations; I can head to the kitchen headache free.

Once I’m down the stairs and in my kitchen, I see my step-mother Daphne standing at the stove, spatula in hand, and eggs sizzling in the pan before her. Which made me cringe, knowing very well that, this breakfast was going to be awful and I had to find a way to skip it. It isn’t that Daphne’s cooking is terrible, it just isn’t good (Plus I’m convinced all she knows is how to make scrambled eggs, she’s done it eight days in a row now). I do know I have to be crafty on my excuse on how to get out of breakfast, since father usually eats breakfast with us, and it’s his birthday today.

She looks over her shoulder at me and gives me a smile, though I note it’s more tired than usual. “Good morning Basilton…” 

Her voice is soft and unconvincing, as though she had just done some terrible deed and is trying to hide it with a smile and a painfully forced cheery tone. I nod as a lieu of ‘Good Morning’ to her and sit down at the dining room table, expecting that there was no avoiding breakfast today, but that doesn't stop me from trying to come up with ways to get out of it. Beats thinking about Snow.

And thinking that dries my thoughts straight back to him and I mentally kick myself for it. Not all my thoughts are about Snow, but a good percentage is- the other is about what I should teach my students next. I try to push him out of my head (Again) and focus on what to teach my students; “Hey-” I hesitate, “Daphne…?” I settle for.

She hums, silently telling me she’s listening but she can’t afford to look away from the plate right now. “I was wondering- can you give me an opinion?” It was a pathetic attempt at conversation with her, she and I have never been that close. I know that I had to try, especially for my father's sake- seems like I’m putting up with A LOT just to keep him sane. It almost isn’t fair, but that's my life- one whole giant ass slice of ‘Unfair’ cake.

“You know you can talk to me about anything Basil,” Daphne says softly.

“Well, I’ve been thinking of what to teach my students next, I had just finished up the ‘Color Wheel’ project- I remember they used Tempera paint for that one...I want to continue teaching them about different paints; should I bring up Oil or Acrylic next? I’m torn between the two…”

She hums in thought, though I make another mental note that it sounds just as forced as her smile had been when I first walked into the kitchen. “Well, that’s a tough one,” she sounds strangely optimistic, “Oil takes way longer to dry, and according to you, it’s one of the more difficult and advanced paints to work with, as good as it would be for your students to practice with such advanced paints, their pieces would take longer to dry and some students might find they aren’t to patient. Maybe start with Acrylic,” she scoops some of the eggs and dumps them onto a platter, “I know that it dries fast, but that might be the easy bet, Oil should be the last thing you teach them when you’re done with the ‘Painting Unit’. That way when their pieces are drying, you can teach them their next unit- which is Pottery right?”

I can’t even hide that I’m insanely impressed by everything she’s just said, though it all feels really familiar, like- she’s using my words...However I know that’s impossible because I haven’t brought this subject up to her before. I told her about the Pottery Unit I was planning on getting into next, but not all that stuff about the paint.

I take a moment to let her words sink in and nod gratefully, “Thanks...that’s...really a good idea, Yeah- I’ll do that…” She stops what she’s doing and turns to face me, “Basilton...I don’t think your father will be joining us for breakfast today- I just remembered he got a call from work, calling him in for just a quick meeting...then he has the rest of the day off I believe...Why don’t you go to the Humdrum? You like it there hmm?” 

“Wait- Father got a business call? But he said he’d be free today…” The key to this, is pretending like you’re disappointed, that’s your golden key to taking the Jaguar, which is my personal favorite car that my father owns.

What Daphne says next sounds forced and almost robotic, like she’s rehearsed this; “You can take his car if it makes you feel better, I’m sure he won’t mind, now go on- get!” this makes me frown and slowly stand up from my seat, I push it in behind me and keep my eyes on Daphne as I walk slowly out of the kitchen. Needless to say I’m relieved I don’t have to eat any of her atrocious scrambled eggs, but that was a fairly weird encounter, and a fairly weirder conversation...I just can’t get the thought out of my head like I’ve said those words to her before, but I don’t remember…! Like Deja vu. It’s almost annoying. I try to let it slide but I can’t stop thinking about it, “Baz…” I hear Mordelia mutter behind me and it startles me.

I turn around to see she’s basically at my heels, frowning up at me, something held in her hands tightly, so tight that her knuckles are white. It’s the book I’m currently reading- She hands it to me-- actually more like, she shoves it into my chest as hard as physically possible and it almost knocks the breath out of me.

I muster a glare, and open my mouth to snap at her, when she drives the keys to the Jaguar into my chest next, “Mordelia- what the hell is wrong with you? Are you this mad that I’m not sitting around and having breakfast with you? Father’s out if your concerned, Daphne- ergh...Mum...told me I could go out.”

She just snarls, “I didn’t ask. I don’t care…” She sounds...almost depressed, and she turns away from me, but she doesn’t stomp off, she just stands there, knowing very well I’ll be the first to turn and leave, I do.

After a few moments of hesitation.

Mordelia might never be my birth mothers daughter, she may never be my genuine sister, but she is blood, she is my HALF sister, and as such I do respect her and I do love her...no matter how unruly I may act towards her for her youth. It’s strange looking at her now, it feels as though she was smaller last time I saw her, now she’s nearly to my chest- She’s definitely arms length to my chest- her running the keys into it- STILL HURTS. I make it a point to rub my chest where she had shoved my book and Father’s keys, and watch her a little while longer before I do eventually turn away from her and walk off.

I open the door to the garage and step through, and I’m startled to find my Aunt FIona leaning against the Jaguar, arms crossed over her chest, and sunglasses applied. From this angle, she looks so young, like a teenager, but as I get closer i can see her for the old bat she is (She isn’t that old, I just like to tell her she is).

“Fiona…this is a surprise..” I mumble and she tilts her head, considering her next words, “Where you off to Basilton? Humdrum? Don’t you know its your fathers birthday today? Not like I care..personally…” She pushes herself from the car to stand properly in front of me, “Daphne said he got called in for a quick meeting today- Weird, I’m aware, but it gives me the excuse to finish this book, I’m nearly done.” She grimaces when I say that and I decide I’ve had enough weirdness for one day.

“Alright, what is it?” I ask and she has no real reaction to it, “everyone is acting weird, and I’ve had just enough of it, Fathers call, Daphne, Mordelia- now you? Is there something on my face?” when she doesn’t respond right away I ask the stupidest of questions, “Is it about Snow?”

I hate how pathetic I sound when I ask, I hate that I miss him, I hate that I still love his sorry ass.

“Now- calm down will ya? Thought you were over him…” she mutters and I avert eye contact, “I am…” I manage to mumble and she all but grunts in response, a silent; ‘Yeah, sure. And I’m the Queen of England.’

“Nevermind, forget I said anything.” i sigh, “I’m sure it’s just me, I’ve just been supremely stressed...with all these assignments I have to grade, and planning ahead- I’m sure I’m just imagining things...Anyways, what are you doing here? Do you need something? Or am I allowed to drive myself to the Humdrum so I can finish my book, and possibly coffee…” I can already picture it, my seat with a view of the ocean, the warmth of the sun against me (Though by the looks of it, it might rain today, which is strange…).

Fiona stands there, just silently, she looks like she has something that she wants to say but she doesn’t, she stays silent and hangs her head slightly. “There's so much I want to tell you, but, I don’t want to have one of those days today…”

“One of those days?” I echo and she looks up, “Forget I said anything...I just came by to wish the old man Happy Wishes, though seeing that he’s not here, and you’re on your way out, I may as well be on my way out  too…” I can see she’s mentally cursing herself, she often does that when she’s grinding her teeth together. But she’s gone before I can call her out, I could easily call her name, and I know she would stop- but I feel her tension, and it makes me tense, and I don’t deserve to be tense right now.

She pushes her way into the house, and I’m left to my thoughts in the garage, standing by my Fathers stupid car (I’m just being moody, I really love this car.).

I mount the driver's seat, and make sure to turn on the ignition, driving slowly through the garage to the automatic garage door opener, it opens for me, and closes behind me, and I make sure to speed my way to the Humdrum because I needed a break, I woke up miserable…

And I’m still miserable.

I pull into my usual parking slot and close the door with my hip, pushing my way between other cars and into the small cafe, and when the plexiglass door shuts behind me, the smell of coffee and baked goods hits me and it feels more like home than my actual home feels. I approach the hostess at the front counter and she smile sup at me, to think of how many times I’ve come here would give me a headache, and I still don’t know her name. I would check her name tag but...I don’t care that much honestly.

She leads me to my table after some polite chatter, and once I’m situated, the waitress (Who also serves me almost all the time, whose name I don’t know either) takes my order and walks off with a light swing of her hips. I try to ignore it and take out my book, pulling the pages apart to where I last left my bookmark and pick up where I last remember leaving off. 

And it’s nice, for a few moments it’s just me, and the words on the pages coming to life, the waitress drops off my coffee but it doesn’t distract me from my trance. It seems reading is one of the only things that keep me sane nowadays. I’m totally lost in my book when I hear the abrupt sound of the entry door being slammed, and hearing someone running my direction- out of instinct and morbid curiosity I drop my book to my lap and look to the source of the sound.

Sure enough, to my horror- Simon bloody Snow was standing before me, disheveled, sweaty and panting, as if he had ran here from...wherever.

He’s standing before me and he- looks just as good as I remembered, though something looks different, he looks strangely more masculine, his jaw is sharper, his eyes are narrow.

He’s still the brightest thing in the room, and I’m a moth attracted to his forever burning flame. 

“Hullo-!” He says abruptly, panting heavily.

All I can manage is a weak, “Good Morning…” 

The next words he- what he says next he-

“Baz- go on a date with me- don’t say no...please-”

“Uh...okay…”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third Person boIIii-  
> Also- Beware the Angst :]

Simon honestly had no idea what he was doing, or thinking that morning. He woke up as usual, to the sound of his alarm clock blaring and giving him a headache- Penelope yelling at him from another room to; “Shut that shit off!”. 

He does.

And as soon as he shuts that alarm off, something clicks in his brain and he’s suddenly fully awake and prepared to do something stupid. Ever since Baz’s aunt Fiona had outed Baz’s feeling towards him just a few days ago; Simon has been playing with the idea. Playing with the idea ‘what would I have done if I knew’ and ‘What am I going to do with this now?’. And it occurred to him he could always test it out, and if he didn’t like the experience- Baz wouldn’t remember it.

Thinking of it like that made him sick, so he scratched the thought and just decided it wouldn’t hurt asking. 

With that, he pushes himself from his bed and stands proudly on the floor of his room, before Penelope comes in and her smile drops, “I know that look…” she starts, pointing an accusing finger at Simon, “you’re going to do something stupid- don’t do something stupid Simon- not today…” She sighs in defeat.

He frowns and turns his full attention to Penelope, “Why- what’s today?” 

She stares at him as if he were stupid, “Micha- birthday- visiting here- going to the Watford Club- Ringing any bells here?!” She’s practically jumping up and down in excitement, “Please-” she stops jumping, “-Don’t do anything stupid…! I want to have a good day, and have a good time with Micha…”

“And me.” I object.

She smiles warmly- then her lips twitch again and her smile fades, and all of a sudden the air is tense once again, “What is it…?” I ask and I know something's wrong when she avoids eye contact with me, “You, Micha...me..” she trails off, “...and Agatha.”

“I object-” Simon says almost immediately. 

However, Penelope beats him to the punch, “I haven’t seen her in almost a year now Simon, I know she’s your ex, and you both are really...awkward now, but- she wants to see Micha and me! She’s coming all the way from California- can’t you make the effort to say hi? At least? For me?” 

Simon swallowed thickly but looks away, refusing to look her in the eye as he responds; “No. I honestly can’t Penelope. She is one of the main reasons I have anxiety- the constant fear of thinking she was sneaking off with other boys, her telling me what we had was just a story, excetra… Yeah- I don’t want to be near her...Just thinking of that gives me anxiety- just like old times…

I want to try for you Penelope, but I can’t even stand thinking about being in the same room with her for more than a few minutes...not to mention that you and Micha will eventually want to have ‘Alone Time’ and I’ll be alone with Agatha...i don’t want that- I now it seems selfish but I just can’t...not now.”

Penelope let’s out an uncharacteristic whine and it gets Simon’s attention yet again, “Simon- all of that is in the past. Can’t you see that? I get that it’s going to be awkward and I will be there for you!” She throws her hands in the air, “I’m your best mate! I would never ditch you- even if it was just for a few minutes with Micah...When the party's over, he’ staying with us, and Agatha is getting a hotel, so I can have my private time with him here- so YOU don’t have to worry.” She sounds frustrated, and she has right to be.

Simon frowns, “Well I don’t want to be at the flat when you guys are having Alone Time.” 

“Stop saying that you make it sound like we’re committing murder.”

“You’re going to do worse than murder...”

Penelope smiles a bit and looks over her shoulder, “I know clubs aren’t your thing...You don’t even have to be there the entire time! Just an hour or two- make an effort- It’s Micha’s birthday!” she cheers, and then again, her smile drops.

“Stop it! You have that look again- what are you even thinking right now?”

Simon slowly turns his attention to the blank wall just past penelope’s head, trying to pretend he found that more interesting than her question. Of course it didn’t work, and Penelope snapped in his face, “I’m going to ask Baz out.” just slipped out. It just slipped out.

Penelope didn’t get it at first and she leans back, onto the balls of her feet, looking at Simon as if he were the world's greatest mystery. 

“Baz? As in- Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch who you’ve been feuding with for years on end- and finally reunited with to find he has brain damage- and is head over heels in love with you- THAt Baz?” she frowns.

“I don’t know any other Baz’s” he says stupidly.

Penelope squints at him, and purses her lips, “What do you mean you’re going to ‘Ask him out’...?” 

They both stand in silence for just a few moments longer, basking in the tense air. Simon’s mind was racing and he wasn’t thinking straight, he was thinking of escape routes- and eventually he come up with one, and ucks around Penny. She’s on his heels just as he thought he had been clever, hearing her shriek behind him only encouraged him to move faster.

He pushes the door open and slams it behind him, and gets a few seconds down the hall before Penelope is throwing the door open and chasing him again. There was no time for elevators. Simon pushed his way into the stairwell and tried to slide down the railing, but that just spiked his fear of falling and cracking his skull open. So he ended up running and leaping off at the few final steps.

Penelope started to fall behind, he could hear her panting, just vaguely over his own heart beat, but he said nothing, he just proceeded to run down the stairs till he reached ground level and practically threw himself out into the street, running in the Humdrum’s direction. 

He arrives sooner than expected, and there was no sign of Penelope following him, so he thought he had been victorious in this little stunt he was pulling. He stands outside the front doors, breathing heavily when it just occurs to him he is only wearing his pyjama bottoms. He hadn’t made the effort to change before he booked it- he was surprised he hadn’t been arrested for ‘Public Nudity’. I mean- He WAS at the beach, NOW. He didn’t have an excuse for later.

He felt a buzz in his pyjama bottom pockets, and when he reaches inside he grows pale at the texts Penelope is sending him- all threats, none in which feel empty. He turns his phone on ‘Do Not Disturb’ and shoves it into his pocket yet again. Why he managed to grab his phone but not his clothes was a mystery.

He opens the door and Philipa looks up on instinct and makes a rather obscure face his direction. Simon looks past her to where Baz usually sits and sure enough he was there, and Simon noted he was purposefully avoiding eye contact with him- avoiding to look at him or in his direction altogether. 

He walks past Philipa despite her constant protesting, and finds himself standing in front of Baz-

With his black t-shirt, his jeans, rolled up at the ankles, his messy dark black hair pulled behind his head in a bun. His thick brows furrowed together- his widow's peak. His dark and enchanting warm skin. And his eyes, his gorgeous silver eye, that find Simon’s in the instant he is there, standing before him. Simon for a moment thought he couldn’t speak, he was still breathing pretty hard, his curls plastered to his forehead, “Hullo-!” is all Simon manages to say in that moment.

“Good Morning…” Baz murmurs softy. In a warm tone that made Simon’s heart stop, but only for a moment, he needed to focus.

He was here for a reason.

“Baz- go on a date with me- don’t say no...please-”

And to the least it’s obvious that Baz looks taken aback by his bold plea. And for a moment there is this silence, that isn’t exactly awkward, but at the same time it isn’t exactly comfortable. Baz blinks  few times and a strand of black hair fall in front of his eyes (Simon has to fight himself not to brush it behind Baz’s ear- why did he feel like he needed to brush it behind his ear?).

“Uh...okay…” Baz says after a few seconds. And then the silence is back.

And then Baz is laughing and turning his attention back to his novel, this makes Simon frown, and he plops himself in the seat across from Baz with a ‘Harumph!’. Baz avoids looking up, and has a silly grin on his face, “That is a…” Baz clears his throat, “That’s really charming Snow...good to see you too...Hadn’t expected us reuniting to be...that…” Baz looks up, but his smile is gone, “Very funny…” he murmurs.

“What’s so funny?” Simon asks and Baz places his book mark between the pages before shtting his novel and setting it aside. 

“Why are you screwing with me?” Baz asks, eyes dark, “Figured after we’ve graduated you’d at least mature- and how did you find me here?” His frown deepens, “How’d you know I’d be here? Have you not gotten over your little phase of stalking me?” 

Simon swallows thickly and tries to put words together, “I- looking- need place- Coffee- before work- say your review- assumed- needed to…” he lost breath within the first few word and started panting again, which scared the hell out of Baz, “Oi! Snow! Don’t pass out on the table-!” he scowls.

Simon obliged his request by taking a break from speaking and resting his head back, and allowing himself to catch his breath. Trixie appears at the table and asks in a stern voice, “Everything okay over here?” and Simon half expects Baz to say  _ ‘No, This man is harassing me- take him away at once!’  _ but instead Baz holds up a hand and shakes his head, “No, no problem, could you get him some water please?” 

Trixie accepted that and walked away. 

Simon looked at Baz and can’t help but fluster, he looks at his lap and feels Baz’s eyes examine him, “You could have come here...looking a little classier…” He scoffs, sipping his coffee. Simon glares, “I didn’t have time to change before I left the house! Penelope was chasing me down!”

He raised an eyebrow in sudden interest, “And why was it that Bunce was chasing you?”

Simon swallows thickly, “Cause I wanted to come here...and talk to you- which I ended up doing- explaining while I’m here…” 

“Talk about what with me?”

“I asked you out-”

“You didn't mean it.” Baz counters.

“Yes I did.” Simon argues back and Baz only rolls his eyes.

“Stop that.”

He sips his coffee again and Trixie comes by with Simon’s water, setting it infront of her, as soon as she leaves Simo downright chugs the entire glass of water, earning a rather disgusted look from Baz.

Simon doesn’t even apologise, he just wipes his lips with the back of his arm and then saying again, “Yes I did, I meant it.”

Baz blinks a few times and then looks out the window, “That isn’t funny…” he murmurs and Simon doesn’t respond to that, “I know.” Simon says, but not as a response to his previous statement. Baz picks up on this, and looks back at Simon panicked, “How?” his voice is hoarse and all of a sudden Simon can’t speak.

They stay silent for just a moment longer. Baz staring at Simon in horror before he looks back out the window and swallows thickly, “That isn’t fair…” he mutters, sniffling, “That isn’t fair..! You can’t just…” his voice breaks and he lowers his face into his hand. 

“You can’t just say things like that…” 

Simon doesn’t know how to respond, he couldn’t respond even if he knew. They fall silent again, and Simon just takes the time to analyze Baz, and take in Baz’s silent break-down, he wants to reach out and calm him down, on the other hand he wants to pick himself up and leave, knowing this was a terrible idea, and not wanting to go through with this anymore.

“I want to go out on a date with you Baz.” Simon speaks, almost breathlessly, breaking the silence, only earning a choked sob in response. Simon’s eyes widen and he leans across the table to take Baz’s hand, and Baz let’s him.

“Stop saying that. I’m over you…” he bows his head, but Simon catches his chin with his other hand.

He says it again, “Baz, let me take you out on a date.” 

Baz shakes his head, his weak smile appears, and it hurts him. Simon has seen this smile before, once.

It was towards the end of their eighth year, sion had returned from the final dance with Agatha and was looking for solitude. Simon had half expected Baz to make a snide remark about it- but he hadn’t. He just looked up and gave Simon that small, hopeless, tired smile.

Simon hated looking at it now and beckoned Baz to look him in the eye as he said again, “I mean it- Let me take you out.”

_ All this work, and he won’t even remember you the next morning. _

Baz looks up at him, “Stop…” He whines, and Trixie is over in a heartbeat, arms folded across her chest, “Right then- we have a no shoes, no shirt, no service policy, you have to leave…” She scowled at Simon, and Simon took one look between her and Baz, and he dropped Baz’s chin. And as much as it physically hurt him- he let go of his hand. 

He stood from the table, holding Baz’s eye, and Trixie put her hand to the small of Simon’s back, giving him a firm push away from Baz, and towards the front doors. It hurt. Not the shove, the feeling of loss- when in reality, what did he have to gain in the first place? A one night stand?

Trixie escorts him all the way outside before turning him to face her, “This is your last warning... Pull something like this again- and I will make sure you aren’t allowed back here, I promise you that…” her knuckles turn white as she clenches her fists, “I understand…” Simon mutters, and it almost sounds empty- and for a moment- Trixie’s eyes soften.

“Just...Don’t…” She turns on her heels and walks back inside the Humdrum and Simon just stares up at the building. Seconds, minutes pass by and he eventually leads himself away from the building, head hanging low.

He takes his phone from his pocket, and does his best to reply to all the texts Penelope had spammed him with. She didn’t respond right away as usual, so Simon assumed she had gotten dressed and was on her way to the airport to pick Micah and..Agatha up...as if this day couldn’t get any worse.

He turns his phone off and shoves it back into his pocket, flushing at the funny looks he gets from passing people.

He lost- 

Why did he think he lost? What did he have in the first place?

Had he even had anything in the first place? Chances are this was it- Simon wouldn’t come back after this, he was sure, he didn’t want to cause Baz any more greif, even if he would forget it tomorrow, he would have it today- and that was just too much for Simon to bare.

“Wait.”

It was so faint, Simon had assumed he imagined it. But then- louder-

“Wait-!”

He turns around to see Baz chasing after him, his coat under his arm, his hair- had fallen out of its hair tie and flow freely behind him. When he stops his long hair curls around his thin and dark face. His chest moves heavily as Simon’s had earlier, and he stands in silence, he extends his jacket out to Simon, “Trade.” he says plainly, and that causes Simon to frown.

“Your phone, for my jacket- I can’t expect you to walk home looking like this…”

Simon hesitates, but he reaches out and takes Baz’s jacket from his cold hands, “Thanks but...what use do you have for my phone?” Simon asks as he reaches back down into his pyjama bottoms before handing it to Baz who stares at Simon as if he were stupid.

It made Simon’s heart melt.

“Yes. i’ll let you take me out...Maybe not today- it’s my fathers birthday, and as much as I’d love to skip it- I can’t...My phone is in the shop right now, my Aunt Fiona trashed it on accident...However, It won’t be long before it’s fixed...and I’ll text you when I’m next available I suppose…” 

Simon’s heart fluttered, and his smile came and it made Baz shrink into a flustered mess, “Can’t quite do that without you unlocking your phone through Snow…” Now it’s Simon’s turn to grow flustered, “Sorry- I’m so used to Penny asking for my phone- she knows my password you see…”

Baz presses the home button, and smirks, “Nice lock screen.” He chuckles at the silly picture of Simon and Baz when they were back in highschool- his smile drops in an instant, “Wait a second…” He squints and leans in to further analyze the date on Simon’s phone. Simon’s smile also dropped, because this moment- right now- he forgot about everything- heh forgot Baz lived the same day over and over again- He forgot that Baz wouldn’t remember this conversation- He forgot-

“Why does it say that the date is...March,3….2019?” His eyes widen, “Wh- is your phone broken?” his voice picked up a little, he looked up at Simon, but Simon’s shocked expression didn’t help ease Baz’s nerves, “Unlock your phone Simon…”

He does, because he’s too scared all of a sudden to deny him this.

Baz doesn’t go to his contacts, he goes to Simon’s calendar, eyes wide once he’s clicked it, “It..I…” he swallows thickly, and his hands start trembling, “It was just...October 13, 2016...yesterday I don’t…” Baz nearly drops the phone, but his eyes are locked on the screen before him.

Simon forgot about Baz’s condition, he forgot Baz relives the same day over again, he forgot about the date that shows on his lock screen, he forgot that Baz still thought it was October 13, 2016…

He knew however that this- was Baz’s world Breaking down.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is so late, and so short. Life got pretty weird over here on my side-- this chapter seems pretty rushed, so please bare with me, I'll make up for it.

**=+Simon+=**

I didn’t know it could all go crashing down so quick. I thought I had won this eternal battle with myself that I had a date with Baz possibly. (He’d said he couldn’t cause of his fathers birthday, which meant in the future I’d have to come up with an excuse to pull him away from that). 

What am I even thinking- what future, this is terrifying. Currently I’m sitting in the passenger seat next to Baz, and he has avoided looking at me the entire time we’ve been driving. He’s gone and demanded that I go with him to confront his father about ‘This’.

I didn't know what to do! He asked me questions and who am I to deny him of answers. He  _ deserves _ answers. It’s heartbreaking seeing him now though, his eyes are glassed over, his bottom lip is sucked between his teeth, and his brows are narrowed- he’s scared. And he has the right to be, I couldn’t even imagine how I’d feel if I’d woken one day and realized it’s been three years. He had asked about the date on my phone and I told him as calmly as possible; ‘Because that’s the date today’.

He asked me what happened to yesterday- His yesterday- years back, and I told him; ‘That was years ago, Baz- you need to calm down, I’m not the one who should be explaining all this to you’.

Which lead him to respond with; ‘Then who am I to ask?! My father?! Does he know what’s going on?’ 

And the next thing I know- I’m in his car, him demanding I accompany him back to the Grimm-Pitch manor where I know for sure I’ll be slaughtered.

I start thinking; ‘What if this is an elaborate trick- they make me think Baz has some condition, make me pity Baz, Baz’s aunt telling me about his ‘feelings’ for me, and now him taking me to the manor- could this all be a trick?’

I butcher the idea within seconds when I look back at Baz to see him trembling, eyes watering, and face breaking. He’s terrified.

‘What’s happening Snow?’ he’d asked me once we had managed to run back to the Humdrum so he could get his car. On the way, he’d found a local newspaper and picked it from its spot on a bench and read the cover, ‘What’s wrong with me- why can’t I remember anything?’ he’d shrieked.

His words bounced off the walls in my head. I should have listened to Penelope when she was screaming at me to stop earlier this morning. 

But on the other hand I was morbidly curious to see Baz’s reaction to the truth myself. Needless to say I would hate to see how it would go down, worse than I can imagine, but at the same time, I feel like I need to see this for myself.

The buildings start to look less familiar and little by little. I don’t know where I am anymore, but Baz seems to know where he is- so I can only assume we’re close to his manor. And eventually we’re in view of what I can only assume is his home. It’s large and gothic, exactly where I’d pictured someone like him lived- I remember talking to Penelope about it, and she said I was being rude for assuming (That was way back when, when I still believed Baz was a vampire, and Penelope was getting tired of my shit.)

We sit silently as Baz pulls onto the cobblestone road, and into the driveway of the manor, to my surprise there isn’t a butler to open the door, I assumed he’d have one, I feel like a dick for thinking that. 

Baz parks the car, and rips the seat belt off of him, throwing the door open, I’m quick to follow, and when I step out into the driveway, Malcolm, Fiona and Baz’s step mother (Whom I had only met a good handful of times) all stand before us, faces neutral.

Fiona looks at me, and I expect her to glare, but she doesn’t she tips her glasses down with one finger and gives me a subtle nod, while Baz’s father, all but glares daggers in my direction before turning his attention towards his son, who approaches him, shoulders tense and eyes filled with blood red rage.

“Basilton, before you say anything- I know you’re scared and confused...you need to calm down.” 

“Calm down-” Baz repeats, as if his father had just suggested something awful, “Calm down?! Don’t tell me to calm down! I demand to know whats happening!” I start questioning how Baz knew this was all related back to here, suppose Baz WAS quick, of course he probably caught on within the first few hints.

I got it too-

First Baz’s phone was in the shop, second, Baz was let out of the house rather than stay at the manor with his father to celebrate his birthday, he was allowed to take the Jaguar without considering his father. It was bribe and trickery, and Baz saw through it all, and made out the face of his father behind it.

And he was enraged.

“Baz, come with me...there's something I need to show you…” He noticeably tenses when the words leave his mouth, I can only guess how many times he’s had to tell Baz that he-

Before I can finish my thought, Baz has a tight grip around my bicep and he’s pulling me into the manor, following at his father's heels.

He’s stoic as his father tells him about his accident, he’s stoic when he tells him about how many years had passed, and how he’s been doing the same thing everyday all day with little amount of days in which he recognized the truth. He told Baz about the special News Papers, the fact that they hid Baz’s phone from him, all these things, and Baz’s eye didn’t so much as twitch.

He was heartbroken to say the least, I knew better than anyone, I could tell even if he didn’t show it. He let go of my arm at one point, knowing that I’d willingly follow anyways. I watched him ask his father questions, some were about me, and some questions were directed at me.

“How long have you known?”

“It’s hard to say, I guess I’ve known a while now...ew weeks… maybe even a month…”

“You didn’t bother telling me?”

“Your father came to my door threatening me!”

“This isn’t some kind of cruel joke, right Snow?”

It took me awhile to give him a proper answer, and when I had told him the obvious ‘No’ is when Fiona walked into the room holding files lazily in her hand. She handed them to Baz, and turned away from him, clearly not wanting to see what kind of reaction Baz would have to his-- file.

The one that obviously had been filled out at the hospital, the one that had every small detail as to what's happened to him in the past, all those years ago. Baz read through it casually, as if he were reading through a magazine. Then he dropped it to the ground, and started running away- running- like satan himself was on his heels. His father called for him, but his aunt mumbled something to him that kept Malcolm anchored in place. So instead of his father, I took his place in running to find Baz.

He was already out the front door by the time I reached the staircase, and by the time I was outside, he was a good distance away from the manor, running still, seemingly on an infinite engine. I was already out of breath- I stopped in the door frame for just a moment before running after him, I had a faint clue of where it was he was going.

After awhile, I made it to the forest, just around his manor, and I found him.

He was pressed against a tree, chest heaving, and head thrown back, dark hair curling around his pale and pained face. He hadn’t noticed me chase him, and had definitely not noticed me now, which is why he allowed himself to release one of the most blood curdling cries I’ve ever heard, into the desperate air.

The wind carried his shriek of misery and allowed it to bounce off the trees, I pushed myself past a tree till I was only a few feet away from him. He noticed me, and looked at me like I had just killed him. His eyes were half lidded and hopeless, his lips were parted and his breathing had yet to relax. Tears rolled down his cheeks and dripped off his jaw and chin, he had no nerve to wipe them.

I approach him cautiously, as if he were a wounded animal, and he watched me.

“Go away.”

I swallow the lump in my throat, and before I even know it, I’m crying with him, “No, not again. Never again.”

He whines and looks away from me, and towards the ground, he slides down the tree and plops onto the grass beneath it. And the world seems silent, besides the soft crying from myself and from Baz.

I kneel down infront of him, “Baz, you’re so strong, you’re so brave and you’re so smart…” I start and I take his face into my hands, “look at me.”

“No, Snow, stop doing this.”

“I will make sure you never have a day like this again, you don’t deserve this.”

“Don’t act like you care about this Snow...you’ve said you’ve known- how long? A few weeks? A month? You probably had a great laugh…” he strains, eyes glaring daggers at me, but I don’t back down.

“Snow...let me stay here…” he says after a few minutes of silence.

And I just want him to stop talking, just want him to shut up- to stop being so miserable, to stop talking like this!

So I kiss him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank out for those who stuck around- and thank you to the one person who called me out on being inactive on this fic! I appreciate it- scHooL was ending for me, and everything got all crazy! I had several different docs for this one chapter, and this is the one I decided to go with- 
> 
> Warning- next chapter will be involving smut. So keep aware!

Baz stirred from his slumber, it was around eleven, that wasn’t unusual, ever since he had graduated he had been sleeping in. His doctors say it’s because of his depressive state, he agrees with that, he-

Is wrapped up in Simon Snow’s arms.

Now if this was a dream, Baz would let himself be in the moment, melt into Simon’s warmth, and breathe him in, or the dream version of him- and just relax.

He pinched himself, and he was well awake. 

So naturally, rather than melting into the arms of the love of his life, he screamed at the top of his lungs, kicked the sheets off and scrambled off of the mattress, hitting the floor hard. He yelped as he saw Simon startle and crawl over to his side of the bed to look over at him- he was speaking but Baz couldn't hear him over his screaming-

The next startling thing was seeing Penelope Bunce kick down the door with a spatula in her hands. 

Baz’s screaming only got worse, and then Simon’s hand was placed over his mouth and he silenced himself, because this was a real situation, and he needed to calm down to register the full situation.

He and Simon were both in their pants- and Penelope was in her pyjamas. And Baz couldn’t remember anything other than it was his father's birthday today.

Holy hell did he get shitfaced?

Simon’s hand lowered and Baz had managed to calm himself down to be able to hear Simon say; “...I’m gonna move my hand away- and you aren’t going to scream again right? Because the neighbors at this point have stopped believing me when I say that no one is getting murdered up here…”

Baz’s eyes narrowed, “What. The. Hell?” He said asked plainly in substitution for the following; Where am I? What happened? Etc.

Simon looked to Penelope, “Get the tape.” he says softly.

Penelope lowers the spatula, and then her gaze shifts to Simon, “If I have to wake up to him screaming one more time I’m going to lose it…”

She turned on her heel and exited the room, leaving Baz on the floor, and leaving Simon kneeling on the floor in front of him, both sat in silence- Baz trying to piece together what happened, and what this ‘tape’ is that Penelope is fishing out from god knows where.

Baz suddenly feels sick, “Is it a sex tape?” 

Simon looks terrified, “what?!”

“The tape that Bunce is getting, is it a sex tape?” 

Simon stood abruptly, “why do you always revert to the worst? No- calm down- sit on the bed please…” Simon flops onto the bed, and says nothing else, waiting for Baz to cooperate- and after a variety of time- hesitating - Baz pushes himself off the floor and onto the bed, looking down at Simon and all his golden perfection.

Baz couldn’t look away, this felt unreal- He woke up in Simon’s arms, Simon Snow’s arms.

Penelope strode back into the room with a tape in her hands and looked at Baz, “Don’t look at me like that Pitch- This was Simon’s idea of sentimental.” she waved the tape around and placed it on Simon’s stomach. Baz was giving her a weird look because- it was a tape- who even has tapes anymore. Simon sits up and grabs the tape before walking over to the old tv that sit in his room, “Baz I need a favor- don’t say or do anything snarky for the next few minutes- you want answers? Sit and watch this- it explains anything…”

He pushed the tape in and looked back at Baz over his shoulder, “and before you ask, I wish this was a joke…”

Baz frowned, and stood from the bed after a few hand gestures from Simon beckoned him over. He sat on the floor next to Simon and stared at the screen, waiting for this ‘mysterious’ tape to play- with full expectation of seeing something he can’t unsee.

To be entirely honest Baz was surprised he wasn’t as tense as he should be in this situation, or feel angry- he was anxious, but he couldn’t bring himself to feel angry about the situation anymore- this whole scenario felt familiar, but the only way that Baz can recognize it would be in his dreams.

The tape loads, and Baz turned his full attention to the screen-

 

_ Simon is the first thing that he sees, with the sight of the ocean behind him, and a goofy grin on his face. When he speaks the audio only semi butchers his voice and makes his accent hardly recognizable, “Baz- this was my idea, which is why, if it sucks, I already know-” he laughs and the sound of Baz’s laughter follows suit, and then his voice; “It’s not that bad an idea.” he says. _

__ _ The camera shifts again and then it shows Baz, leaning against one of the booths with his arms folded across his chest, tattoos lit up by the sun. Baz smiles at the sight of the camera- then gets flustered and ducks out of it’s view laughing, “why are you camera shy?!” Simon’s voice chuckles from behind the camera. _

__ _ “You’re just filming me, you’re supposed to be asking me the questions- you’re just staring!” _

__ _ “Cause you’re beautiful-!” there's a few more seconds of laughter, “Okay, okay princess do you want to start over?” Baz shakes his head, “no, this is raw footage, let’s just have a seat and get started yeah?” _

__ _ He and Simon sit at the booth, and Baz recognizes it as his signature booth back at the Humdrum. _

__ _ Simon looks at the camera and ten at Baz, “Alright- Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch.” Baz rolls his eyes, “Simon Snow Sailsbury.” he responds with just as charismatic. _

__ _ “Why make the video?” Simon asks and Baz looks at his hands. _

__ _ “Because I have short term memory loss- and before you, I was just living the same day over and over again...and then you came into my life and mucked that up- and I couldn’t be more grateful obviously- but- one day I finally had the thought, it must get tiring for you to have to constantly remind me of my new life- even if I don’t remember it! So- you and I, and my father and aunt- decided on a video, for visual proof that all of this isn’t a made up story.” _

__ _ Simon nods, “Alright, can we explain- why you have short term memory loss?” _

__ _ Baz looks down at his hands, “On my fathers birthday, a few years ago- on our way to a restaurant- we got into a bad car crash, where we received a severe head trauma- and lost our short term memory- I believe...We went to the hospital a few times-” he looked at the camera, “and we talked to the doctors- and all of the files are back at fathers estate...currently we’re staying with our aunt Fioana at her apartment and…” he smiles softly, “sometimes Snow’s apartment.” _

__ _ Simon chuckles just as soft as Baz’s smile, “how long have you been dating this- Simon Snow? Oh he sounds handsome!” _

__ _ Baz snorts, “no, actually, he’s a huge prat- but as far as what he’s told me, he and I have been together for a few months…” he smiles softly at his hands- and looks up at him, “and from what you told me, we have great dates, and whatnot, some of what you’ve recorded- which Bunce will be editing into the video I presume-” _

__ _ The words in large black text wrote; ‘yes she will! >:D’ and then, ‘Simon’s a huge dork!’ _

__ _ And then they fade to black, and more clips loaded onto the tape, clips and pieces of different videos. _

__ _ The first video showed them both at the aquarium, Baz leaning over a tank looking at a walrus and speaking with it, ranting about how Snow was a giant loveable dork. Baz particularly liked when the walrus nodded its head in agreement with him. Simon’s look of fake offense was funny and cute, and it ended up with Baz pressing a soft kiss to the bridge of his nose in apology. _

__ _ Baz had never looked so happy. _

__ _ The second video was them at the ocean, it was Simon lying on his back in the sand, with Penelope draped over him sleepily. Judging by the lighting it was sundown, and knowing Bunce, she’d tired herself out by swimming. Then the clip cut to where Baz and Simon were in a cave, at night, with the ocean behind them, and them saying silly thing sto eachother- then tit cut again, with the same surroundings, but them just talking about school life and how much they used to hate each other. _

__ _ Baz never sounded so happy. _

__ _ The third video was of them sitting in the library, reading aloud in hushed voices to each other- well, Baz reading to Simon. Simon’s head was resting in his arms, and staring at Baz with half lidded eyes, filled with admiration, and it made Baz- cry. _

__ _ Baz had never been so happy. _

 

Baz clapped a hand over his mouth and as if he could hide his crying behind his hand- Simon looked at him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, “It’s hard.” Simon whispers to Baz, “we go through this each time, I’m sorry...I wish it could be better for you…”

Baz shakes his head, “this isn’t a joke?” 

“This isn't a joke.” Simon complies, resting his head on Baz’s shoulder, and Baz suppressed a cry. He trembled in Simon’s arms, and the video kept playing, more clips, some weren’t only dedicated to Simon and Baz, somewhere Baz with Niall and Dev, Baz with his sister’s and step mother.what struck him was a rare video of him and his father, there was no audio, and it was them standing in front of his mother's portrait. Baz stared in awe as tears rolled down his cheeks and dripped off his chin, some clung to his jaw, and some fell into Simon’s golden hair.

The video came to an end after that, and they were left in silence, with Baz crying softly into Simon’s arms.

 

__________

 

Penelope looked at Simon meaningfully as Simon pushed his way out of his room, “He needs some space- I’m getting started on his tea…” Simon mumbles, but Penelope waves him off, “Don’t bother, I already got the kettle starting, I’ll fetch the tea bag...how is he?” Penelope nudges Simon with her hip and Simon smiles softly when he looks at her.

Simon lets out a breath, “He’s fine, he always...is...I guess- he just needs to get his thoughts in order...as usual, and I’m here waiting for him- always.” he smiles terfully at her, and she bites her quivering lip. She took his face in her hands and wiped a tear that tribbled off his cheek bone. 

“It’s so hard to see him so sad Pen...it hurts…” he shakes his head, and the door behind them opens- Baz steps out, dressed in the clothes he must’ve left behind the night before. A lilac purple dress shirt, with an open collar- and plack pants- he yet to put his shoes on- because he has no intention of leaving. He’s never had any motive to leave this situation- being with Simon. He looks between Penelope and Simon, and sniffs, wiping his eyes, “Blagh...does every morning start like this?”   
Simon sniffs but also laughs lightly, “every morning- but it’s worth it...I mean, it’s better than living the same day over and over again...do you want any tea?”

“Yes- love some….” Baz walks over to where Simon and Penlope stand, and takes Simon’s face in his hands. When Simon leans in, Baz bites his quivering lip, “Just...wanted to know that this was real…”

Simon smiles, “It’s real…” he chuckles, he takes Baz’s hands and kisses Baz’s palm. Penelope watches for a bit before the kettle starts hissing- she quickly attacks it before it breaks their mood. She says nothing as the two just stand there, in all honesty they had seemed to have forgotten she was in the room. 

So as quickly as she possibly could have done, she dunked the tea bag in, and walked around Simon and Baz- into her room to change for work.

“I’m wondering…” Baz whispers.

“Wondering?”

“If this is every morning...then what is every afternoon? Every evening?”

Simon blinked, for a bit he looked a little lost for words- “You’ve never asked me that before…” he trails off, “I can’t respond with something sappy…” he laughs.

Baz rests his forehead against Simon’s and the two just rest there as Simon comes up with a response.

“Every afternoon, and every evening? Hmm...special...that’s the best word…”

“Special how?”

Simon kisse Baz softly, “Let me show you…” he says breathily as they part, then he presses his lips to Baz’s one more time, his hand falling to hold Baz’s waist. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I wanna thank everyone whose read this, and gave me support! Thank you for putting up with my inactive bullshit- I’m really sorry-


End file.
